Fearless
by GreenHat24
Summary: ON HIATUS! "Do you honestly think we can make it out of this alive?" The other boy bit his lip and ran his fingers through his messy locks. "We have to try." What happens when an infection is spread through America and reaches a small town in Colorado? How will four local sixteen-year-old boys handle the shit storm that's about to come? Zombie AU. Warning: Intense gore. Style.
1. The Infection

**A/N**

 **So I've decided to give multi-chapter stories a go. I'm not sure how long it'll be, but I have a plan so I'll stick by that and let you know if I have any idea how many more chapters there will be down the road. Updates probably won't be regular as my school work takes up most of my evenings, but I'll try to squeeze in approximately two chapters a week. Also, I've only written a couple of oneshots so far so this is rather knew to me, although I've read a million and one multi-chapter stories on this site. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

It was an oddly quiet day in the town of South Park. Two sixteen-year-old boys were cuddling on the bed of the redhead, their usual loquacious behaviour pushed aside as the only sounds in the room were the steady breaths of each of the boys. They had been lying in somewhat of a spooning position, Stan's muscular body behind Kyle's slimmer one, his hand rubbing up and down his boyfriend's unclothed waist while the other was left under Kyle's pillow. They had been in this position for about an hour, reason being they were too tired to move as they had just gotten home from a particularly tiresome day at school. They both had tests left and right, alongside practise for their favoured sports, football for Stan and basketball for Kyle, as there were many games against nearby towns coming up. This left them little to no time for a nice, quiet moment spent together, which was rare for them. This affable moment came to an end as the shrill voice of Sheila Broflovski echoed throughout the house, informing the boys that dinner was ready.

Kyle was the first to stir, carefully removing his boyfriend's arm off of him and slowly getting out of bed. Stan watched him humorously as he stretched and grabbed his t-shirt off of the floor, mumbling obscenities to himself as he struggled to get his arm through the sleeve. Once he looked presentable, he glanced over his shoulder at his still bed ridden boyfriend and sighed. "That means you too, you know."

Stan reluctantly got out of the cosy double bed and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He had been in his original attire so he didn't have to put on any extra garments. After strolling over to his impatient boyfriend who was tapping his foot on the carpeted floor, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and rested his chin on the auburn curls.

" _Boys, your dinner's getting cold!"_

They walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the warm living room. Sheila was filling her younger son's glass with water, said boy was sitting at the table watching Stan and Kyle entering the room with a playful grin, and Gerald was sitting in his armchair, too engrossed in whatever was on the television to acknowledge the two teenager's presence.

"I hope you're in the mood for my famous stew, Stanley," Sheila smiled sweetly. She had always loved Stan, ever since they were kids. This made it a lot easier to tell their parents about their relationship. Both families were very supportive of their sons being together, Randy even went as far as saying "we had all seen it coming". Stan nodded, smiling excitedly. Sheila was a _brilliant_ cook. The three of them joined Ike at the table, however, Gerald remained on his beloved armchair. "Gerald, I'd appreciate you coming over and eating your dinner. I've even made your favourite, don't let it go to waste."

He grunted in response to his wife, eyes focused on the screen in front of him. Curiosity took over and the four turned around to see what the man found so intriguing. On the television was a man wearing a long, brown trench coat. He appeared to be at the area of what looked to be a crime scene. There was blood on the ground and a body covered with a grey coloured sheet that also appeared to have a red stain on it.

" _-a type of large animal may have escaped from the nearby zoo and got into the streets of Denver. We have yet to find this bloodthirsty animal, but will keep you informed of our findings."_

"Gerald, turn that off!" the plump woman ordered. "Ike is too young to see these types of violent programmes!"

"It's the news, Sheila," he stated. "This is important stuff and I need to watch it." The couple began bickering back and forth, the two brothers embarrassed at the thought of Stan witnessing it. Suddenly, a scream came from the television. Everyone returned their gazes back to the news.

" _Breaking news, the cause of this tragedy was not an animal. It was some type of cannibalistic being. We have just witnessed a human-like form with a decaying face, abnormal stance, bloodshot eyes, and open, infected wounds staggering towards a crew member. It had newly shed blood dripping out of it's rotting mouth. We advise everyone to stay indoors. I repeat, it is CRUCIAL that everyo- AHGGHHHH!"_ Suddenly, the man speaking was thrown to the ground. His guts were being torn out of his body, blood pouring out of his mouth and torso. The screen began to create a static noise and went black.

"...Boys, go upstairs!" Gerald exclaimed, raising himself from his seated position. "Sheila, lock the doors and windows, I'll go get the shotgun from the basement."

" _Shotgun?!_ Gerald, why on earth would you keep a _weapon_ in our house?" Sheila screeched.

"I SAID LOCK THE DOORS!"

Sheila looked horrified. Her husband had never yelled at her like this. She turned around and walked to the door, locking it. She then made her way to each window and did the same. Gerald began making his way to the basement, fear and regret clearly shown on his face. He looked at his eldest son and gestured to go upstairs. Kyle nodded and began ascending the stairs, his brother and boyfriend following closely behind. Upon entering Kyle's room, the redhead sat on his bed and stared at the ground. The two closest people in his life sat down on either side of him, too astonished to speak a single word. It was at this point Kyle's breathing became quick and shallow. His eyes filled with tears and he let out a quiet sob.

"Shhh..." Stan whispered soothingly, embracing his terrified boyfriend.

Ike watched on in fear. He knew what was happening. Kyle was about to have a panic attack. It was rare, but had happened a few times in the past, although it usually occurred due to stress over exams, or frustration over being ill. Regardless, Ike knew better than anyone that Stan knew how to deal with it, so he let them be. Suddenly, loud banging was heard from outside the Jewish household. Ike grabbed hold of his brother's arm and buried his head into it. Stan realized that he had to be the strong one and released the redhead from his loving embrace in order to look out the window to see what was going on. However, Kyle's window faced the back garden and the noise was coming from the front of the house; the driveway.

He quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked back towards the staircase but made a left turn into Sheila and Gerald's room. Tip-toeing towards the window, he cursed at himself for leaving the two terrified brothers alone. He reluctantly looked out the window. "...Fuck."

There were about five of the cannibalistic creatures banging on the wooden front door. It wasn't going to hold much longer. An abrupt crash could be heard from downstairs. They got in. Stan ran back into Kyle's room, seeing his boyfriend helping his younger sibling off of the bed. The two older boys made eye contact. They were beyond terrified. Suddenly, thrashing was heard from downstairs.

 _"GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY WI- AAGGHHHGHHH!"_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay so that was the first chapter. I'll admit, the ending was a bit rushed, but I'll make it work. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Breaking In

**A/N**

 **Okay, so maybe I'll update over twice a week. At first I thought I wouldn't be able to do it, but now I'm more open to the idea. Oh, and I'm going to try to make the chapters a bit longer as the first one was awfully short, although I suppose that chapter was kind of setting the scene, you know? Okay I'll stop rambling now, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Ten minutes earlier..._

"Damn," the Jewish man exclaimed as he tripped on the last step of the staircase leading to the basement. This was all a big nightmare, it had to have been. 'Maybe the people down at the news station were just pulling a huge prank on everyone, after all, Halloween had just passed and perhaps they had just wanted to give their viewers a good scare,' he thought to himself. But he just couldn't get over the fact that the attack looked so _real._ Upon finding the double barrel shotgun he was hiding – he had hid it on the top shelf as his family were all far too short to see up there – he grabbed it and checked the ammo. Full; perfect. Banging was suddenly heard from upstairs. Gerald sprinted up the wooden staircase to see his front door about to be torn off at the hinges and his usually brave spouse cowering under the dining table. He left the weapon on the oak table top in order to help Sheila out from under her hiding spot. "Are you okay?" he asked her calmly. "The kids are upstairs, right?"

The redheaded woman smiled through her tears and nodded. They both knew that they had to do whatever it took to keep those boys safe. He pecked her on the cheek and went to the kitchen to start packing food in case they needed to leave. Once he was happy with what he had packed, he began placing the snacks and beverages into Kyle's old school bag from last year that he had decided to dump by the trash can the other day.

 _CRASH_

He jumped with fright and ran into the living room to see a group of about half a dozen of those _things_ breaking through his door. It only took a couple of seconds and they were already in his house, making a beeline for Sheila. She was frozen in fear, looking straight into the eyes of the monsters coming towards her. One had pounced, biting straight into her collar bone, causing her crimson red blood to gush out in large amounts. Gerald ran straight towards her and grabbed what was once a man, trying to release her from its strong hold. He was struggling to get the monster off of his flailing wife. He couldn't reach the gun on time so he opted for the nearby menorah sitting atop the coffee table. He yelled, slamming the base of his makeshift weapon onto the skull of the predator. As if out of nowhere, another beast had made its way over, clamping it's almost severed jaw onto the balding man's forearm. He screamed as his blood mixed with Sheila's, both of them falling to the floor in a heaped, bloody mess. The group of bloodthirsty creatures gathered around the couple, tearing and biting at their wounded flesh.

Gerald looked over at the pained expression on his wife's face. She was gone. He, however, was still conscious, though barely. He took his last breath and whispered to the corpse of his spouse. "I... love... you."

It was at this point that the three young men had reached the living room. They looked at the sight ahead of them, too terrified to even shed a tear. Stan spotted the shotgun on the dining table just beyond the group feeding off of Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski. "Stay here," he whispered shakily to the traumatized siblings.

They nodded, eyes blankly watching the scene occurring in what was once their safe family room. Stan jogged quietly around the distracted predators. He picked up the gun, finally feeling grateful for all of the years Jimbo and Ned had insisted on teaching him and his friends how to shoot. He aimed the barrel at one of the monsters, pulling the trigger. This got their attention. They turned to face the raven haired teenager, moaning loudly. He shot another. Two down, three more to go. He quickly refilled the two barrels as the last three began limping towards him. Two more shots and only one was left standing. Once again, Stan tried reloading the gun. It wouldn't open.

"Shit!" he panicked, trying and failing to undo the stiff latch. The last creature was about a metre away and Stan had no way of defending himself. He was fucked.

 _SQUISH_

He looked up to see his blood covered boyfriend holding the menorah his father had used. The cannibal had fallen to the ground. It was dead. "Let's get the fuck out of here," Kyle exclaimed, thankfully out of his panicked, shocked state and back to his usual self.

"Agreed," Stan nodded.

Sniffling was heard from behind them. They glanced back to see the eleven-year-old kneeling beside the blood covered bodies of his dead parents. Kyle dropped the menorah and slowly walked over to his crying brother. He knelt beside him, pulling him into his open arms. Ike accepted the hug immediately. Stan watched them, sadness taking over him. He decided to leave them to themselves for a bit, and walked into the kitchen. The first thing he saw was a school bag halfway filled to the brim with food, the rest stacked around it. He dashed over and began placing the rest of the items into the bag before zipping it shut and carrying it back to the living room.

"Ky," he said. Kyle looked up at him from his place on the ground, his eyes watery but a tear was yet to be shed.

"What's that?" he replied, pointing at the item draped across his boyfriend's shoulder.

Stan smiled sadly at him and strolled over, sitting down in front of them. He placed the old school bag on the blood covered floor and unzipped it. "Your parents packed this," he said quietly. "They knew we had to leave."

Kyle nodded and looked over at his little brother. "What do you think, Ike?" Ike kept his gaze on his parent's corpses that Stan made sure to sit in front of. He remained silent. "Ike," the redhead whispered, stroking the younger's hair.

Ike spoke after a couple minutes of silence, but it was inaudible. "What was that?" Stan asked carefully, placing his hand on Ike's knee.

"I don't want to leave them."

The couple locked eyes immediately, worry clearly shown in each pair. Kyle bit his lip in order to stop the tears from coming. He had to stay strong. Upon realizing that his boyfriend would probably break down again if he were to speak, Stan cleared his throat and began to talk to the younger Broflovski. "It's okay, dude," he spoke calmly. "We'll be okay, but we need to leave. It's not safe here. We can go to Kenny's house, it's just a couple of blocks away. He has a truck. Him and Cartman were supposed to be hanging out there today, so the five of us can get out of here, alright?"

Ike shook his head and stood up, running upstairs to his bedroom and locking it. "Ike!" Kyle yelled, following him. He banged on the door, demanding his brother to come out. "Ike, you're being ridiculous! Come out right now or you'll be in huge trouble!"

"What are you going to do?" he yelled back. "Ground me?" Kyle was about to respond, but was left speechless. "Ky," Ike said more calmly through the door. "I'm just going to hold you guys back."

"Ike, we're not leaving without you."

"Please, Ky."

"NO!"

" _Kyle, Ike, come on! We have to leave before more of those fuckers come back!"_

Ike unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. He hugged his brother, role model, hero, and, overall, best friend, one more time. "I love you, dude," he smiled with tears in his eyes. "Now get out of here before you get killed." He entered his room once again, locking it a final time.

"Ike, please!" Kyle yelled. There was no response.

" _Kyle, quickly!"_

Kyle held back a sob and began walking towards the staircase. "I love you too, Ike."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know Sheila was a bit OOC in this chapter, but I wanted Gerald to show his bad-ass side for once. Also, I know leaving Ike behind was a bit harsh, but I honestly had no place for him in this story. I didn't want to kill him off though. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	3. Cigars and Snacks

**A/N**

 **I just wanted to mention that this chapter is based around Kenny and Cartman and it begins around the time Stan and Kyle were laying in bed. This is when they first find out about the infection. Just letting you guys know in order to avoid confusion. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hahah, did you see that, Kinneh?" the large brunet chuckled to his blond companion as he chucked a stone at a blue Honda passing by.

Kenny smirked, tossing his own rock at the same car and hitting it right on one of the back tires. The driver honked at the two young men in anger, clearly not seeing the fun in causing minor damage to an expensive vehicle. The boys laughed jovially, seemingly lost in the moment as they hadn't had this much fun since Stan and Kyle got together. Don't get them wrong, they were beyond happy for their friends for finding true love and all that bullshit, they really were. Yes, Cartman included. However, ever since they started going out, they've been spending _a lot_ more time alone than with them.

" _Just give them a chance to release all of their pent up sexual tension that they've been holding in for the past five years_ ," Kenny had told Cartman when they had first started going out just over a year ago.

The couple still spent their school lunches and Friday nights with the two mischievous teens, but after school and weekends were their designated "butt-fucking time", as Cartman had so audaciously called it. This earned him a punch in the jaw from Kyle.

They had been sitting on Kenny's roof for the past half hour, temerariously throwing whatever small objects they could find on the debris covered rooftop at random passers-by. This eventually became tedious for the two reckless teens, so they opted for the mindless chit-chat route instead. "So, Cartman," Kenny began, laying down on the platform and folding his arms behind his head. "What're you thinking about?"

Cartman looked over at him derisively. "What kind of a gay-ass question was that, po' boy?"

Kenny just chuckled in response, watching the clouds above him move and change shape. He was trying to figure out what each one looked like. He had decided that the one on the far left resembled a turtle, whereas the one just above it looked like a face with a weird expression. He laughed again and pointed to a rather large cloud towards the right. "That one looks like a dick," he remarked, slapping his knee.

"No it doesn't, you stupid piece of white trash," Cartman snarled back before pointing to another cloud off in the distance. " _That_ one looks like a dick."

They glanced over at each other and began cracking up. This laughing fit lasted a solid ten minutes before Karen made her presence known. "Kennnyy?" she sang.

He looked down to see her standing right below them at the front door. He smiled. Seeing his little sis was always the highlight to his day. "Yeah, Kar?" he grinned, gazing down at her.

"I'm going over to Ruby's house for a sleepover now," she informed him, twirling a chocolate strand of hair around her slim finger.

"Oh, do you want us to walk you there?"

"Only if you want," she said shyly.

Cartman looked at his friend in disgust as he watched him head over to the ladder they had used to get up there. "You coming?" the blond asked. Grumbling to himself about stupid chicks always expecting men to wait on them on their hands and knees, he eventually got up and descended the ladder. Kenny and Karen hadn't bothered to wait for him and were already on their way. Cartman jogged up to them with struggle, exercise being one of his weaker aspects. The two siblings laughed at the panting brunet making his way towards them. "Christ, Cartman, you've only ran about twenty metres and you're already sweating," he teased, earning a giggle from his sister.

"Fuck... you..."

Luckily for Cartman, Ruby's house was only a few blocks away. They got there in about fifteen minutes. Karen rang the doorbell of the blue house, expecting her friend to open the door straight away. Low and behold, it was Craig Tucker who answered the door, dazzling the world with his blank, monotonous stare. "What the hell do _you_ guys want?"

Kenny cleared his throat, his way of letting Cartman know that he'd handle it. Craig and his friends had never really gotten along with their group, and most likely never would. They were constantly fighting and trying to be the more popular gang. However, Stan's group had bet them by a long shot. There was just something special about those crazy fuckers that made everyone like them, except for Craig, Tweek, Token, and Clyde, of course. "We're here to drop Karen off," he stated. "She's having a sleepover with Ruby."

Suddenly, the young redhead in question popped up out of nowhere, grabbed a surprised Karen by the arm, and dragged her inside, presumably up to her room. Craig proceeded to slam the wooden front door in the faces of the two boys. They cursed at him under their breaths and began their short journey back to Kenny's house. However, they decided to stop off at a local gas station on the way back to grab a couple packs of cigarettes and some snacks. "You go down and grab some candy, I'll get the cigars," Kenny informed.

"Fine, but you're paying," he replied, earning a roll of the eyes from his blond friend; they both knew that Cartman was paying as Kenny couldn't possibly afford this shit.

The large teenager headed straight towards the chocolate bar isle. He walked slowly down the sugar filled area, mesmerised by the thought of eating each item stacked carefully on the shelves. From Mars to Twix, Reese's to Snickers. He couldn't choose just one, so he grabbed a couple of each and tossed them into the basket he was carrying. He took one last look across the isle to see if he was missing anything. 'Aha!' he thought to himself, as he grabbed a few boxes of Milk Duds. God forbid he'd miss out on yet another chocolatey snack.

As he was about to make his way back to the cashier counter, he stopped abruptly. Something didn't feel right. He slowly turned around to see a woman, about thirty years of age, roaming about the vegetable isle. She looked sick. Like, _really_ sick. Her skin was paler than any skin tone he had ever seen in his entire life. She had dark circles under her eyes. Oh God, her eyes. They were _beyond_ bloodshot. You could barely see her irises.

Cartman shivered and turned around quickly, walking at a fast pace towards the blond. Upon noticing Cartman's arrival, the tall teenager gestured for his friend to put the goods on the conveyor belt. He complied, taking out his wallet also. "Kinneh," Cartman spoke, getting his friend's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see that bitch over there?" he laughed nervously, trying to hide his discomfort while pointing at the woman he saw no more than five minutes ago.

"What about her?"

"Fucking look at her, Kinneh!"

Kenny did so, suddenly noticing why the fidgeting male beside him found interest in her. "Dude, that's fucked up," he winced. "She needs to go see a doctor or something."

"Your total comes to twenty-one dollars and fifty-seven cent," the old lady behind the counter exclaimed, coughing a bit as she spoke.

"Keep the change," he replied, handing her twenty-two dollars, as he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Awwh, is my wittle Ewic scared?" Kenny laughed as he nudged the noticeably silent boy beside him upon exiting the gas station.

"No," he grumbled. "That stupid bitch just fucked up my train of thought with her fuck-ugly face!"

"She wasn't _that_ bad. I mean, if she cleaned herself up and got rid of that pink eye thing she's got going on, I'd fuck her."

"Gross, Kinneh!"

"You asked, dude."

"No I fucking didn't you poor piece of shit!"

Kenny just ignored him. Him and Stan found out the hard way that it was best to just block out the insults. Kyle, on the other hand, was Cartman's fuel. Constantly biting back insults just as offensive, causing Cartman to thrive. He _loved_ the attention he always got from the stubborn Jew.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Cartman's obnoxiously loud voice spoke once again. "Oh, for fuck sake."

"What, now?"

Cartman nodded his head to the other side of the road. Another sickly being was staggering along the footpath, clothes torn and skin peeling. "That's fucking disgusting!" he yelled, gaining the attention of the limping mess across the road.

It moaned loudly and began turning in order to face the two curious teens. Slowly but surely, it started walking towards them. They began speed walking back to the small, green house Kenny called home, cautiously glancing back every now and again to find the man still limping after them. This led them to sprinting. Kenny was ahead of Cartman, but they had stayed relatively close. It seemed that the only way to get the chubby boy to run was to make him face a possible life threatening scenario. They had ran the last ten minutes of the way. When they had finally reached their destination, they were so out of breath that they couldn't even speak a single word to one another. However, they had lost the creep following them, which was a plus.

"Dude," Kenny gasped. "What the actual _fuck_ just happened?"

At this point, Cartman was sitting on the grass, still at a loss of breath. He had no idea what to say. They had just been followed by some strange fucker, who looked almost dead. The scary part was, he could still be on his way over. Then what? They'd be fucked. They had no way of protecting themselves. This guy could beat the shit out of them and steal all the crap they had just bought. Although, this creep looked stoned off his ass, so that last thought may have been a bit of a stretch. Now that he thought about it, him and Kenny could fuck this guy up with their bare hands.

"I swear to God, if that guy shows up here, I'm going to flip my shit," Cartman stated, cracking his knuckles.

Kenny played along, yearning for a bit of humour after nearly shitting his pants. "I'll snap his neck."

"Nuh-uh, you can fuck him up, but _I'm_ killing him."

"Whatever, dude. You'd probably cry if he went anywhere near you." Cartman was about to refute this, but noticed two figures approaching in the distance. It had gotten a bit darker by now, so it was quite hard to see, but he knew the way these people ran off by heart. It was Stan and Kyle. He stood up and pointed, informing Kenny about their visitors. Kenny had already noticed them, however, but he was more concerned about the fact that they were covered in blood. "Ehh, guys?"

"No time for talk," said Stan shakily, his arm around Kyle in a protective manner. "Grab what you need and get in the truck. We'll explain what's going on when we're on the road, but for now, we have to get the fuck out of here."

Kenny and Cartman looked at one another and gulped. They looked back at the two blood soaked boyfriends and nodded. Kenny unlocked the truck while Cartman put the bag of cigars and candy into it and sat in. It was only now that they had noticed the shotgun strapped across Stan's back. "Why the fuck do you have that?!" Cartman demanded.

Stan turned around and saw the monster that was following Kenny and Cartman and aimed the gun at it, blowing it's head off in one go, relieved at the fact that the gun was no longer unusable. He reloaded the gun and put it in the truck, helping Kyle into the passenger side and joining the three friends on the cramped seat. It was made to seat only three people, so Kyle sat in his lap, nestling his head into the crook of Stan's neck. Kyle unzipped his bag and put the plastic bag filled with treats in with the food and drink that had been in there previously. He held onto it and returned to his comfortable position, cuddling his boyfriend in fright.

Kenny started the truck and began heading out of South Park, watching in fear at all of the walking corpses throughout the town. This was all too surreal. "So, where to now?"

Kyle sighed and looked out the window. "Anywhere but here."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This chapter was definitely longer than the others. By a little bit, at least. For those of you wondering, the zombies weren't really in Kenny's area as he lives on the outskirts of town and they were more attracted to the light and noise throughout the centre of town. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Packing Pistols

**A/N**

 **Not much to say here, only that it's eleven o'clock at night and I'm laying in bed, unable to sleep. I was originally just going to skip today and pick up on the next chapter tomorrow, but, as I have previously said, it'll take me a while to go to sleep. Enjoy!**

* * *

The drive was completely silent. None of the boys knew how to begin discussing the situation with one another. There was still another fifteen minute drive to get out of South Park, but then what? Where do they go from there? Could they just keep driving and never look back? What about their families? So many questions were racing through their minds, none of them having certain answers. Sure, they could stay driving in the hope of getting help. I mean, it _could_ just be another weird faze their town was going through. But, why was it mentioned in Denver? If they stayed driving, who knows where they could end up. They could land themselves in a _much_ worse situation in a different town. Hell, they don't even know what the fuck was going on _here_! Why were people walking around and eating each other? It just didn't make sense.

"You guys haven't watched the news, have you?" Stan asked, breaking the silence.

"Kinneh doesn't have cable, fuck-wad," Cartman mocked.

"Could you just be serious for _once?"_ Kyle screeched, gritting his teeth together. "You've just watched people _eating_ each other! Does that not make you think, 'gee, maybe it's _not_ a suitable time for anymore of my retarded comments'?" Stan put his hands on the tense boy's shoulders, rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion to try to calm him down. He had been through a lot in the past couple of hours and adding his fiery temper to the mix would prove to be stressful for not only Kyle, but for the others also.

"Can you guys just explain what the fuck is going on, please?" Kenny begged, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"All we know is that these _things_ want us dead," Stan sighed. "They broke into Kyle's house and-" He stopped, watching his boyfriend for a reaction. He didn't get one. He looked over at Kenny and Cartman, hoping they'd understand so Kyle didn't have to relive what had happened.

Kenny nodded understandably, but remained silent. However, Cartman muttered a subtle, "Fuck..." under his breath.

Kyle's hold on the bag loosened and he let it drop to the garbage covered floor of the dusty, red truck. He turned in his seat, wrapping his fragile arms around Stan's neck, taking slow, steady breaths. He knew it would be hard, but he thought that maybe if he fell asleep he would wake up and this would all have just been a huge nightmare. He would wake up with a fright, sweat travelling down his forehead and mixing with his tears as they reached his cheeks. He would look to his left to find himself cuddling next to a snoozing Stan and looking up at his three family members watching him worriedly. He'd convince them that everything was okay and they'd go back to their rooms and fall into a deep, peaceful sleep. Then, in the morning they'd all have home-made pancakes and everything would fall right back into place.

After a few minutes, Kyle was out like a light. Stan rubbed his boyfriend's back gently, fearing he'd wake him up. That was the _last_ thing he wanted to do. "So, where'd you get the gun?" Kenny whispered, respecting the slumbering Jew.

"It was Ky's dad's," he replied, giving Kyle a long kiss on the temple.

"Have you any idea where we can get some more?"

Stan nodded. "Jimbo and Ned's store is at the end of this street. You two would have to go in though."

They nodded in agreement. "We need to take the shotgun, just in case," Cartman muttered.

Once they had arrived at the shop, Kenny and Cartman got out of the truck, fearing the slam of the door would attract the cannibals. Luckily, it didn't. There were none to be seen. Gun in hand, they made their way to the door, kicking it open forcefully. There were all sorts of different weapons hung up on the wall, ranging from pistols to grenade launchers. They grabbed most of the smaller guns and a few knives. They then found an old gun bag laying around and placed their new items in it. Before leaving, they wrote a quick note to Stan's uncle, just in case he were to come back to find his equipment missing, letting him know that it was them who took the weapons and that they were okay. Him and Ned had always enjoyed the company of Stan and his friends.

"Did everything go okay?" Stan asked quietly once the two teens had made it back to the truck.

"Just dandy," Kenny smirked, putting the heavy bag on the ground.

"Let's get going, then."

Kenny twisted the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life once again. He bit his lip and looked in the rear view mirror. Nothing. That was odd. There was a huge group of them a couple of miles back and he was sure some of them had followed the truck. 'We must've lost them,' he thought.

"Stan?" a quiet voice said.

Stan looked down at the small figure in his lap, smiling softly. "Yeah, Ky?"

Kyle looked up at him and smiled back through the sad look in his eyes. "...I love you. You know that, right?"

Stan wrapped his arms even tighter around the frail redhead, breathing in the familiar scent of vanilla and green apples, a peculiar combination, but it was Kyle's and Kyle's only. Therefore, it was perfect. "I love you too, Kyle. So, so much."

Neither of them could fall asleep this time, choosing, instead, to look out the window in the hope of finding _some_ form of a building which would be safe enough to spend the night in. They had been driving for about half an hour and the only buildings they could spot were overrun by the monsters.

"What do you think we should call them?" Cartman asked, watching one of the creatures feeding off of a deer.

"Well," Kenny began. "They're _zombies,_ aren't they?"

"That's one way of putting it," Kyle grimaced.

"Just think about it, guys," the blond continued. "They eat humans, look dead, and the only sounds they make are fucking moans!"

"Maybe they're just constantly having an orgasm," Cartman suggested, laughing at his own statement.

"Now that I think about it," Kyle remarked, ignoring Cartman's stupid comment, "their behaviour _is_ rather erratic. Much like a zombie's behaviour, actually."

"See?" Kenny grinned. "Mr. Logical over here agrees with me."

Stan sighed. Leave it to his friends to completely forget the seriousness of a situation. "Guys, this isn't Black Ops, this is the real shit."

"Yeah, we know, butt-fucker," the brunet scoffed.

"Cartman," Kyle warned. The brunette rolled his eyes and continued looking ahead of them for any unexpected visitors.

"Listen, all I'm saying is that this isn't like the video games we have at home. If you die, that's it. You don't re-spawn or have extra lives. We have to be _so fucking careful,_ guys, or we really _will_ be risking our lives this time."

Kyle looked back up at his boyfriend, watching the tears forming in his eyes after his harsh reality check. He kissed him lovingly on the lips. This was their life now. Getting used to it was going to be the difficult part.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know it's short and I know I didn't cover much, but it's one in the morning and I'm about to pass out. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. In Sickness and in Health

**A/N**

 **I'm pretty excited about this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

They had been on the road for hours, finding no place whatsoever to rest for the night. It was two in the morning and the only teen still awake was Kenny. He was exhausted. Driving for about five hours without stopping for as little as a piss break took a lot out of a guy. A couple of hours ago, he had asked Cartman to take over for a while. He got a friendly "Go fuck yourself!" in return. Stan couldn't as he didn't know how to drive yet, and Kyle's legs weren't long enough to reach the pedals in his truck. Kenny proceeded to elbow Cartman in the ribcage out of frustration over being tired. He got no response.

Scoffing, he craned his head to look out of the side window. 'That's weird,' he thought, scratching the back of his neck. To the left of them was an old shed in the middle of nowhere. There were no other buildings or shelters nearby, so a random shed plonked on the edge of a road was a bit peculiar. He parked the truck in front of the wooden shack; his curiosity was peaked. He opened the door quietly and stepped out, closing and locking it once again.

Making his way over to the mysterious shed, he nearly slipped on a sheet of ice. "Jesus fucking Christ," he muttered to himself. Looking back at his three slumbering friends sitting in his truck, he continued walking straight ahead. "Shit!" he whisper-shouted. "I should have brought a damn gun." Suddenly, rustling was heard in the bushes, followed by a series of loud groans. "Shit, shit, shit..." he panicked, dashing back to the truck. As fate would have it, he slipped on that fucking sheet of ice again, although this time, he fell flat on his face. He whimpered, covering his now bleeding nose with his left hand while trying to help himself up with the other. The noises got louder. He successfully got off the ground and sprinted towards the truck. He unlocked it and jumped in, just as the zombies emerged from the forested area. He slammed the door and stuck the key in the ignition, twisting it recklessly. It wouldn't start. "Fuck!"

"Ken," Kyle yawned. "Why are you being so loud?"

Kenny turned to face the half-asleep redhead. His hair was sticking out in all different directions and drool was stuck to his chin. He was rubbing his emerald coloured eyes, clearly not noticing the group of about fifteen walkers coming towards them. Kenny tried the ignition again, failing once more. "Ky, I'm going to need you to help me with something."

"Mm-hmm..." He was about to fall asleep again. Kenny did what any normal person would do when in a similar situation and slapped his friend across the face. Hard enough to wake him up, but not enough to hurt him. He snapped out of his drowsy state immediately. "Dude!"

"Ky, listen to me," Kenny ordered, grabbing the confused Jew by the shoulders. "I have to go out to the hood to fix whatever's wrong with the battery. I need you to cover me."

"Cover you?" Kyle questioned.

Kenny reached down into the bag and pulled out a pistol. He checked the ammo and then handed it over to Kyle. "You remember how to shoot, right?" Kyle nodded, taking the gun in his shaking hands. "Good," Kenny sighed in relief. "On the count of three, I'm going to open the door and run to the front of the truck. You're going to follow me and close the door after yourself. If one of those fuckers comes near us, you blow it's brains out, got it?"

"Got it," he responded. "But Ken, what happened to your face?"

Kenny chuckled. "Not right now, dude." At this point, the zombies were only a few metres away from the truck. It was now or never. "One," Kenny put his hand on the rusty handle. "...Two," Kyle aimed the gun at the group coming their way. "...THREE!" They jumped out of the truck, Kyle kicking the door closed with his right foot as they left. They ran straight to the hood. Kenny popped it open and began reassembling the battery. Kyle pointed the pistol at one of the infected, shooting and hitting it in the chest. "Aim for the head, Ky!"

He aimed again and shot, watching the bullet go straight through it's temple. He shot the next one, and the next one, and the one after that. Soon enough, there were only three left. He tried to shoot again, but he was out of bullets. He quickly began to reload, watching the monsters inch closer and closer in the corner of his eye. Suddenly, another shot was heard and the zombie fell to the ground.

"Why the fuck didn't you guys wake us?!" Cartman yelled, as he killed another one. Him and Stan were standing at the door of the truck, guns raised. Stan pulled the trigger, watching the bullet soar through the air, barrelling straight through the forehead of the last walker standing.

"We had to act fast," Kenny explained. "If we had waited any longer, the truck would've been surrounded and we wouldn't have been able to get out." He shut the front of the truck and jogged to the door, opening it. He tried turning on the truck again. The engine roared with life. "Yes!" he shouted gleefully, punching the air. "Now get the fuck in, we're leaving."

Kyle bit his lip and looked around. "Why were you out here in the first place?"

"I wanted to check out that shack over there," he replied, pointing off in the distance.

"Well, do you still want to?"

Kenny shook his head. "Fuck that, I don't want to fall on that fucking piece of ice again."

"Ohhh, so _that's_ why your face is all fucked up!" Cartman laughed.

"Fat piece of shit," Kenny mumbled to himself, glaring daggers at the chubby male. When the four best friends had situated themselves back in the car, Stan took it upon himself to play nurse. He grabbed the mini first aid kit that Kyle always kept in his school bags – he got hurt _a lot_ – and took out a wipe. He rubbed away the blood and threw the used wipe out of the window. He then proceeded to place a huge plaster on Kenny's nose, somehow thinking that'll make it all better. It didn't. "Dude, this looks gay," Kenny complained.

"Join the club," Stan winked, as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's thin waist.

Cartman made gagging noises in the background, which earned him a smack across the back of the head from Kyle. Some things never change, whether it's a normal school day or a day in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse. "Cartman, since you're being a prick, you can drive."

"Fuck you, Kahl!"

That being said, he swapped places with the wounded blond, snatching the keys out of his hand. Before long, they were on the road again. Kenny finally got a bit of shut eye, as did Kyle. Stan, however, was pretty well rested and decided to watch Kyle sleep instead. Call him a creep, but when you're as in love with another human being as Stan was with Kyle, and vice versa, even the sound of their breathing intrigues you. Stan enjoyed listening to the soft snores and whines his boyfriend made during the night. He even loved the way Kyle kicked him in his sleep, the way he clung to him like his life depended on it, and, most of all, when he talked in his sleep. To anyone else, Kyle was a nuisance to so much as sleep in the same _room_ with, let alone in the same bed. But to Stan, it was a pleasure.

"Hnn-eh," Kyle murmured, burying his face into Stan's torso. He held him close, swaying slightly from side to side. "Mmm."

"Could you tell your faggot of a boyfriend to shut his fucking Jew mouth, hippie?"

Stan rolled his eyes, continuing to cuddle the tiny redhead. "Shut up, fatass," he said half-heartedly, finally beginning to doze off and leaving Cartman to his own devices.

He was annoyed. Like, _really_ annoyed. Why the ever living _fuck_ did this kind of bullshit always have to happen to _them_? It wasn't fair! They just couldn't get a goddamn break, could they? They've had to put up with a bunch of shit growing up, but _this_ was the icing on the fucking cake. It hadn't quite hit him yet that his mother may or may not have been alive right now. Sure, she wasn't the best mother in the world. He could admit that. But he knew that she loved him more than anything else. He was the whole reason she was even in that line of business, which broke his heart to think about. She had done everything she could for him, and then, when everything went to shit, he just up and left with three guys who didn't even like him. They were probably just keeping him there for someone to leave behind with a herd of walkers to buy them some time. The thought of that pissed him off to no end and he made a sharp U-turn. He didn't need these assholes. He was going back to South Park. Not for himself and sure as _fuck_ not for these pricks. He was going to find his mom and dump those little shits on the curb.

* * *

Hours passed until, eventually, it was ten in the morning. Stan was the first of the three to wake up. He looked around him, confused as to where he was. All he knew was that the place seemed quite familiar. "That fucking piece of SHIT!"

Kenny and Kyle groaned at the noise, waking up to see that they weren't driving anymore. They were in a parking lot outside of Walmart. In South Park. Goddamn it. "Why the fuck are we back here?" Kenny groaned.

Kyle rubbed his head, suddenly feeling rather dizzy. He blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up. Coughing a bit, he sat up and ran his slender fingers through his knotted hair. "Stan, I don't feel so good," he breathed out, clutching his stomach.

"Shit, okay," Stan spoke calmly, checking to see if the coast was clear before opening the door. He helped his pale boyfriend out of the car before leading him to a nearby trash can to throw up in. While rubbing Kyle's back as he got sick into the bin, something clicked in Stan's mind. Kyle's insulin. They had to go back to Kyle's house to get it or they'd be in deep shit. How would they get there though? The keys weren't in the truck so Cartman must have had them, but where was Cartman? Why did he bring them to Walmart? 'Maybe he's in there getting some more supplies,' he thought. That would make sense, but why did he bring them back to _South Park_? They'd all seen the zombies roaming the town the other day! Speaking of which, Stan saw a few limping around off in the distance. It was about time they needed to get the fuck back in the truck. "We need to go back, babe," Stan whispered soothingly into his retching boyfriend's ear.

He nodded, shakily wiping his mouth with his small, trembling hand. Stan picked him up bridal style and carried him back to the truck. By now, the zombies were getting closer and closer, and any wrong move could fuck everything up. He began jogging, careful not to cause to much movement for fear that the sickly form in his arms would throw up again. They made it back to the truck with time to spare. Turns out Cartman had left most of the guns in the truck along with all of the food. However, the bag was gone, which meant he was probably inside getting supplies.

"I'll go in and look for him," Kenny informed the couple while taking a gun along with a knife and some ammo.

"Be careful," Stan warned him, keeping his loving gaze on the unconscious boy laying across his lap.

Kenny smiled sadly and stroked the Jew's matted hair. "I will." He exited the vehicle, closing the door behind him and making a run for the giant building in front of him. Upon entering Walmart, he watched in horror at all of the dead bodies strewn across the aisles, each one with a bullet hole in their forehead. He stepped over them with caution, afraid one of them would pounce on him at any given second. A gunshot echoed throughout the store, scaring the shit out of the tall male. "Cartmaaaaan?" he yelled.

That wasn't a very good idea. Zombies began walking towards the aisle Kenny was standing in, moaning obnoxiously loud. Kenny proceeded to shoot each one, aiming carefully. Every bullet was precious. Suddenly, he saw his childhood friend running over to him. "Why the fuck aren't you in the truck, you poor asshole?" he growled, knifing a walker in the skull.

"Why'd you bring us back here, Cartman?"

"Not now, Kinneh! Come on, we can head back now, I got a bunch of crap we can use."

They sprinted through the cannibals, eventually making it back to the truck. Cartman got in first, letting Kenny drive once again. He tossed him the keys and opened the bag, showing the guys what he had grabbed. "Clothes?" Kenny asked.

"Jackets," Cartman corrected. "It's cold as balls outside and Kahl's wearing a fucking t-shirt! That's probably why he looks like he's about to die."

Stan punched him in the arm, hard. "He needs insulin, you stupid dick! And why the fuck did you bring us back here?"

Cartman sighed, rubbing his probably bruised arm. "Well, you're fucking lucky I did, seeing as we need to stop off at Jew boy's house anyway. And I... I came back to find my mom."

"Did you?" Kenny asked softly.

"Yeah, I found her alright."

They left it at that. Right now, the problem was Kyle's health, and they'd be damned if they didn't get the young Jew's medication as soon as possible. That was their top priority.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm so used to calling zombies 'walkers' ever since I became obsessed with _The Walking Dead_ , and now I'm beginning to put it in my fic. Do any of you even watch that show? Anyway, thanks so much for reading, lads! It means a lot to me. :3**


	6. Books and a Green Ushanka

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the late update! I've been going to bed at about one in the morning for the past week and I have to get up at six thirty for school, so I needed to catch up on my sleep. I've also had a bit of a cold and still kind of do so that's another reason, but I'm feeling much better today. Enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Kyle's house, but the thought of what was going to be waiting for the boys there brought unbelievable amounts of stress and trepidation upon them. Stan had explained to his friends about what had happened to Kyle's parents as the young Jew in question was still unconscious and wouldn't have to hear about their gruesome deaths. He also told them about what had happened with Ike, as Kyle had told him sorrowfully on the way to Kenny's house about his little brother's decision. The three teens were terrified about what state the middle class house would be in, seeing as the door was broken into many different pieces which made access to the home easy for walkers, or even people. The question of whether Ike was still there or not was floating in the air, none of the teenagers being able to voice their opinions on the matter. What if he was gone, never to be seen again? Or worse, if he was found in the same state as his parents?

The young men knew well that Ike was able to take care of himself. In fact, _he_ was the one who looked after _Kyle_ when their parents were gone out. His older brother was _useless_ when it came to making snacks or washing dishes. Ike did all of the housework while the elder sat at the kitchen table, either studying or catching up on some homework. It was worse when his brother was sick, which was a lot of the time due to his weak immune system and long list of health issues. When this happened, Ike had to check his temperature regularly, feed him, and force him to take his medication. However, what Kyle appreciated the most was when himself and his sibling would just lay on the couch together with a huge blanket draped over themselves, either watching movies, playing video games, or even just having a plain old brother-to-brother conversation.

At this point, you may think that Ike did everything and anything for his older sibling and got nothing in return. If so, you are terribly mistaken. Kyle loved his little brother to the moon and back, even though they weren't related by blood. He made sure to _always_ keep him safe, which was hard to do as the young Canadian was constantly bullied at school for being different. This fact, accompanied by Kyle's fiery personality, caused many fights in school which led to Kyle being dragged to the principal's office and the other person involved being brought to the nurse's office, or, in some cases, the hospital. Soon enough, the bullying stopped and Kyle's trips to the principal's office were finished. However, he was back to his usual evening detentions as his temper continued to rise in the classroom by Cartman's actions.

After about a ten minute drive, they finally arrived at the Jewish household. It was agreed that Stan and Kenny would go get the insulin kit while Cartman stayed with Kyle in the truck. At first, Stan had a fit over leaving Kyle with Cartman, but he was the only one who knew where his sickly boyfriend's medication was kept. Therefore, he had to go in. As for Kenny, he was the better shooter out of the four teens, which automatically meant he would have to go as they had no idea what dangerous creatures would be making Kyle's house their shelter. Also, Cartman wasn't ready to face the zombies after his experience in Walmart and watching what had happened to his mother.

"Have you got everything you need?" Kenny asked his raven haired companion.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied. Stan looked down at the slumbering redhead in his lap. He tried to hold back his oncoming tears as he placed a lingering kiss on the other boy's slightly parted lips. "You're going to be okay, Ky." He picked him up gently and handed his limp body to Cartman. "Take care of him with your life," he ordered.

Cartman nodded and held Kyle in his thick arms. He watched as his two friends exited the truck and made their way towards the house. Sighing, he sat Kyle upright in his seat and let him rest his head against the larger teenager's shoulder. It was a rare occurrence that you'd find the two of them making positive physical contact. Usually, if the short male were to lean against the other, it would earn him a forceful push and multiple obscenities being shouted at him. However, there were a few times in the past where they had gotten along surprisingly well, such as when Cartman needed a tutor and Kyle was the first and only person who had offered, or when Kyle fell and twisted his ankle playing basketball at the court near the park and Cartman carried him home. They both had come to the conclusion that, when they needed each other, they would be there for each other. No questions asked.

"Kahl," whispered Cartman, nudging the snoozing boy. "Wake up." Nothing. Not even a twitch. Cartman reached into the old school bag and pulled out a bottle of water. He poured a small amount on the Jew's forehead. He moaned, opening his eyes with struggle. He looked at the brunet in confusion, wondering where he was. He tried to speak but went into a coughing fit due to dehydration. Cartman rubbed his back, taking out the water bottle once again. He placed it at the slightly older boy's lips. "Drink," he demanded.

Kyle did as he was told, swallowing the clear liquid with little ease. Once Cartman had decided that he had drank enough, he removed the bottle from Kyle's mouth and placed it back in the bag. He sighed contently and laid against Cartman once again, too tired and weak to keep himself upright.

"Kahl," the large teen began. "Can I talk to you about something?" Kyle nodded, still incapable of speaking. "Okay, well, you see..." he continued. "I wanted to, umm, explain why I brought you guys back here." Kyle looked up at him through half lidded eyes, gesturing for him to continue. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. I was pissed. I was pissed, because I thought you guys were just keeping me with you to fuck me over. Like, if we were in a shitty situation with a bunch of those fuckers surrounding us, you would just push me into them to buy you guys some time or something."

Kyle shook his head, keeping his gaze on the other's eyes.

"Yeah, I know... I'm retarded. You'd think I'd know by now that if you guys wanted to kill me, you would have done it a _long_ time ago." This made the sick Jew laugh, which led to him coughing again. Cartman handed him the half empty water bottle and continued his explanation. "I also wanted to find my mom. Stan and Kinneh already know about this, but I didn't tell them how it happened. I don't want their sympathy. You and I both know that all they'll do is throw a fucking pity party. I don't need that bullshit. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know you won't bring it up. You're not going to tell them. I don't expect you to give a shit, all I want is to talk about it."

He felt skinny arms wrap around his torso. "I give a shit," his hoarse voice whispered.

Cartman smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. Maybe the little ginger wasn't half bad. "We made it back to South Park at about seven. I drove straight to my house and parked in the driveway. I only brought a knife because I didn't think, no, I didn't _want_ to think I'd find anything dangerous in there," he took a deep breath and continued. "When I got inside, the house was, like, _really_ trashed. As in, there was no place to walk that didn't have any broken furniture on the ground. Anyway, I walked upstairs and stood outside mom's room. I could hear something going on in there but I didn't know what the fuck was happening. I kicked the door open, and guess who I fucking found in there; mom and one of her fuck ugly boyfriends. She was strapped to the bed by her wrists and ankles and there was blood _all_ over her. She had cuts and bite marks on her body and they weren't from sex. This fucking douchebag had turned into one of those monsters and was eating her alive. Kahl, I watched my mom being eaten by a fucking zombie!" At this point, he was in tears. Kyle held him even tighter, which wasn't very tight at all due to his weakness.

"I know how you feel."

* * *

Upon entering through the shattered door, Stan and Kenny froze in fear. In front of them were the devoured bodies of Sheila and Gerald, but they weren't motionless. Their stomachs were hallowed and their limbs dismembered, however, their faces were still moving. Their skin had paled drastically and their eyes had whitened completely. They were biting and growling, unable to get up and attack the boys.

"Jesus Christ," exclaimed the blond.

"Come on," said Stan, making his way to the staircase. "His insulin is in his room." Kenny looked at Kyle's rotting parents one last time before sighing and following his childhood friend upstairs. They walked past Ike's room, glancing over to see the door still closed. He checked the doorknob to see if it would open. It did. They walked in cautiously, taking in the sight ahead of them. There were clothes and shoes scattered across the floor. On his bed were a couple of teddy bears. His favourite, Stan noticed, was missing. A strong gust of wind entered the room, blowing the curtains around. It was at this point that they had realized that the window was wide open. "He escaped," Stan smiled.

They left his room and made their way over to Kyle's room. It was different to the way they had left it. Some of his hoodies were missing, along with many picture frames he had always kept on his desk. Ike must have taken them. "So," Kenny spoke, breaking the silence. "Where is it?"

Stan made his way to the open wardrobe and grabbed a small kit off of one of the shelves. He checked inside to make sure everything was in there. It was. "Okay, everything's here," he sighed with relief.

Kenny nodded and smiled, glad that his friend would be okay. Stan walked around the room, taking items that had sentimental value. He grabbed an old photo album, which held pictures of the four of them from when they were in kindergarten up until now. He also took some of Kyle's favourite books and his famous green ushanka.

"Ready to go?"

Stan looked around the familiar room one more time. "Yeah, let's get out of here." They began descending the stairs, making sure to keep their guns raised, just in case. Once they had reached the living room, Stan walked over to the people who he was sure would have been his in-laws in the future. He knelt beside them, making sure to keep a safe distance away. Raising his knife, he stabbed both adults in each of their temples. "I couldn't just leave them like that," he explained solemnly to Kenny.

"It's okay," he assured him. "I understand."

He helped him up and they began making their way back to the truck. The first thing they had noticed, upon opening the door, were the two frenemies embracing each other. They sat into the vehicle, resuming their previous seating. Stan carefully removed Kyle from Cartman's grasp and kissed the ill boy on his paling lips. He took the syringe out of the kit and prepared it according to the way he saw Kyle doing it time and time again. He slowly lifted up his t-shirt and injected the insulin into his side. Kyle flinched but eventually got used to the familiar sensation and calmed down before leaning into his boyfriend. Stan carefully removed the syringe and placed it back into the kit. He then picked up the ushanka he had found in Kyle's room and placed it over his boyfriend's messy hair.

"Better?" he chuckled.

"Better," Kyle agreed, kissing his boyfriend again. "Thank you."

Kenny started the car once again. Soon enough, they were on the road again, heading towards a nearby neighbourhood. "Kenny?" Stan asked. "Where are we going?"

Kenny bit his lip. "I need to pay Tucker a visit."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I forgot to mention that I'm writing and uploading from my phone as I don't have a laptop yet, but I'll** _ **hopefully**_ **be getting one for Christmas. Therefore, I apologise for any errors in my writing. I always read over each chapter before publishing it, but something usually goes unnoticed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and again, I'm sorry for the late update!**


	7. Stranded

**A/N**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait, but I actually have a valid excuse this time. I had written out this entire chapter last week but Word decided to fuck me over and delete everything, which led to me flipping out, deleting it, waiting a week, downloading it again, and rewriting the chapter again. Okay, maybe it isn't** ** _that_** **valid of an excuse, but hey, I tried. Regardless, I hope you like it as blood, sweat, and tears were shed redoing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The teens were far from silent on their way to the Tucker residence. Stan was outraged, thinking Kenny's motive was to see if the monotonous prick was okay. Oh, how wrong he was. The tall blond, upon remembering his little sister's play date at her friend's house, nearly had a fit. The thought of whether or not she'd still be there, still be safe, still be _alive,_ raced through Kenny's head. At this point, he didn't care if he were to find Craig and Ruby dead. If he walked in and saw them eating each other, he wouldn't have given a single shit. As long as Karen was hidden away, sheltered from the fuckery occurring nearby, Kenny would be over the moon. Right now, she was on the top of his list. Not Stan, not Kyle, not Cartman, not Ruby, and sure as hell not Craig. Maybe it was selfish. Maybe it was stupid. Kenny didn't care. He just wanted his little sister wrapped safely in his arms once again.

"Can you guys just shut the fuck up until we get there?!" Kenny yelled at his noisy friends while skidding hastily around a corner.

"Then tell us why we're going there, Ken," Kyle ordered, his weakness steadily depleting.

Kenny didn't respond. He didn't have to. Cartman copped on, regaining his memory of their journey to Craig's house the previous day and sighed. "Karen's there," the brunet explained.

Stan and Kyle looked at one another and frowned. They had completely forgotten about the young girl. "How did you do it, Ky?" Kenny whispered.

"How did I do what?"

"Leave Ike behind."

Kyle's expression went from sympathy to frustration. "Fuck off."

"It was just a question, dude," Kenny frowned. "I want to know how you dealt with it, in case I have to do the same."

"It wasn't my decision," Kyle said with a shaky voice. "We're not talking about this anymore." The blond nodded. He felt bad for bringing that up, but he was terrified that he'd do something he'd regret if he found Karen dead. He shook his head and proceeded to make the short drive to Craig's house as quick as possible.

"Holy mother of balls," Cartman exclaimed once he had looked out the window.

Roaming the streets were a couple hundred walkers, each one looking more rotted than the next. The truck had gained the attention of a few, which led to more turning around, and then more, and then even more. Eventually, every zombie had noticed the vehicle and began making their stumbling way towards it. Kenny pressed his foot on the pedal, praying it would knock down the infected in his way. As fate would have it, the wheels wouldn't budge. "Fuck!" Kenny yelled.

"Dude, it's not going to work," Stan sighed after about five minutes of no movement whatsoever.

"Well then what the fuck are we supposed to do, Stan?"

"Why the fuck are you asking me? I'm in the same boat as you!"

"Well then maybe you should make yourself useful and help me start the damn truck!"

"Guys!" Kyle screamed. "Stop fighting, we need to find a way out of this!"

"Shut up, Kyle!" Stan shouted at his boyfriend. "Stop trying to be the fucking peacemaker for once! Just be quiet and let us handle it, okay?"

The Jew was shocked. Stan had never yelled at him like that before. His face turned as red as his hair when he decided to scream back twice as loud, "How fucking dare you talk to me like that? I have half a mind to throw you out there with all of those fuckers! It'll give me some fucking room to sit down, at least!"

"Can all of you just shut the fuck up?" Cartman ordered. "This isn't helping _anything!"_ The three bickering males looked over at Cartman, surprised at the fact that _he_ had to tell _them_ to calm down.

"He's right," Kenny sighed. "Let's just figure out how to get out of this mess so we can get to Karen." The couple nodded, giving each other apologetic gazes. Kyle nestled back into Stan's chest, his arms still crossed. His anger would still be present, but he'd try not to display it. His friends knew about his temper issues and didn't mind if he was still a bit pissy. "Cover your ears," Kenny told his three friends as he grabbed a pistol from the bag.

They complied, bracing themselves for the deafening sound that was about to come. The blond opened the window just a crack and watched as the bloody digits of the walkers attempted to enter the vehicle. He placed the barrel of the gun out of the window and aimed it at one of the zombies. Closing his eyes, he pulled the trigger, ears ringing at the sound of the bullet forcefully exiting the weapon. However, what he didn't expect to hear was the sound of shattering glass. He immediately opened his eyes at the sound, watching as the window broke into a million pieces due to the power of the gun and fell around the monsters. He shuffled back against Cartman as arms and heads made their way through the space where the glass window was once present.

"Get out through the back!" Stan yelled, as he smashed the rectangular window behind them. Kyle went first as he was the smallest. Stan passed him the bags before shimmying through. They stood on the bed of the truck, helping Kenny and Cartman out before climbing onto the roof. They looked around themselves, speechless at the sight. There were zombies as far as the eye could see, all focused on devouring the four helpless teens standing on top of the red pick-up.

"Well?" Kyle asked, as he picked a revolver out of the bag. "What are we waiting for?"

The others smirked, following the actions of the small male. Once each of them had grabbed a gun, they began working on ridding the zombies of their second lives. They started with the ones around them, watching as they went down one by one; as dark, dirty blood spurted out of the newly made holes in each of the monster's foreheads. The truck began to shake, almost causing the boys to fall into the group of cannibals. "Shit!" Cartman exclaimed. "Who was watching the back?"

Behind the truck were a few dozen walkers pushing against the vehicle, some even attempting to climb onto the bed. Cartman hopped down from the roof and began knifing the zombies in the head from his elevated position on the tailgate. Suddenly, a scream was heard from the front of the pick-up. Cartman turned his head to look, then regretted his decision. He felt something grab his arm. He hastily pulled it back, watching in fright as the zombie bit down where his arm had previously been. He was unbelievably lucky. The scream was heard once again and the large teen stood with struggle, making his way towards his friends. He saw Kyle and Kenny pulling a screaming Stan back onto the truck. His legs had a tight grip on them, but weren't bitten.

Cartman hurried over and helped them haul the raven haired teenager back onto the roof. He didn't appear to have any injuries, which was a good thing. "What the fuck happened?" Cartman yelled.

"I.. fell..." Stan breathed out.

Kyle shakily reached inside his boyfriend's jean pocket, grabbing Stan's inhaler. He placed it against the gasping male's mouth, making sure he pressed it when Stan inhaled. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. They were okay for now, but until they figured out a way to get out of this mess, they'd have to stay put for God knows how long. 'Maybe,' Kenny thought, 'Karen _can't_ be at the top of my list right now. In order to save her, I have to make sure that _I_ stay alive, and I need the help of these guys to do that.'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **My thoughts towards the end of this chapter consisted of 'Should I kill Cartman? Nah. What about Stan? Nah'. I just wanted to let you guys know that the inspiration I had for placing my favourite foursome on top of the truck with a whole lot of zombies around them was the previous episode (and a couple of episodes before that) of The Walking Dead, when Glenn and Nicholas were stranded on that dumpster. Just a little side note, I literally screamed "FUCK YES!" once I saw that Glenn was alive. My little Asian pizza delivery guy. Love him. Not as much as Kyle, but he's still up there. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Losing Sanity

**A/N**

 **I'm determined to write longer chapters from now on, so it'll probably take me a couple of days to write out each one. Believe me, guys, once I have my winter break, updates will be coming left and right! Not necessarily for** ** _Fearless_** **as I may decide to upload some more oneshots, but I** _ **will**_ **be active. Enjoy!**

* * *

They had been sitting on the roof of the truck for about an hour, making no sign of moving any time soon. They were tired. Tired and afraid. They couldn't, for the life of themselves, figure out a way to escape the wrath of the hungry walkers. A while back, Cartman had offered to try to get into the driver's seat and knock down any zombie in their path, but was dubbed retarded by Kyle, who let him know that about six of the undead were currently piled into the tight space and that trying to get past them would be futile.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas, Jew!" he retorted.

"Right, because I'm waiting until I think of a _good_ idea rather than offering to partake in a suicide mission!"

"Guys!" Stan yelled sternly. "Now is _not_ the time for one of your stupid fights!"

"Stan's right," added Kenny. "This is getting us nowhere. We just need to put our heads together and think of a plan."

The pair of rivals glared at each other one last time before sighing. "Fine," they mumbled simultaneously.

"Good," Stan commended. "Now, does anyone have any ideas that _won't_ get us all killed?"

Cartman narrowed his eyes at the male situated across from him. "At least I actually bothered to risk my life for you cunts. You better watch yourself, fag."

"Cartman," Stan warned, locking hands with the fuming redhead beside him as a calming gesture.

"Make another comment like that and I won't hesitate to push you off of the fucking truck," Kyle snarled.

"Try me, kike."

Kyle immediately jumped forward, letting go of his boyfriend's hand in order to grab the collar of the brunet's shirt and pull him down to his level. "Listen to me, you fat fuck. I've had _enough_ of putting up with your bullshit for over the past decade. I can fucking kill you here and now and _nothing_ will happen to me. I can't get arrested, punished, or even get fucked into a mental hospital because there are _no_ laws anymore. In fact, your idea is beginning to look useful; let them fuckers eat you while us three escape. That's what you were pissed off at us about, so why not make it a reality? So, what's it going to be, Cartman? Are you going to shut the fuck up and stick with us, or get devoured by two hundred zombies?" The large teen gulped, knowing good and well what the small Jew was capable of. Hell, he broke some chick's ankle a couple of months ago, solely because she winked at Stan, and he didn't even _know_ her. If he were to ever get his hands on Cartman in as bad of a mood as he was on that day, who knows what would happen? "Well?!"

The brunet looked away in defeat. "I'll shut up."

"Good answer," replied Kyle as he released Cartman from his tight grip. He shuddered subtly, trying to appear intrepid as the redhead watched him with hatred in his emerald eyes. The only sounds that could be heard were the wails and groans being emitted from the mouth of each monster surrounding them. Stan and Kenny didn't dare speak a single word during Kyle's rant, fearing they would end up in the same state that Cartman was in. Stan wanted to wrap his strong arms around his boyfriend and hold him tightly until he calmed down. However, when the young Jew was on edge like this, it was better to give him some space, regardless of the small platform they were all cramped onto.

Kyle pulled an unused revolver out of the weapon bag, checking the ammo before looking around himself at all of the buildings scattered around the town. He aimed at a window about two hundred metres away and pulled the trigger, causing the window to smash and a loud sound to occur because of it. A few of the walkers turned around, heading towards the shattered glass. Kenny immediately caught on, retrieving a handgun for himself and aiming it at the window above the last one. He shot, causing even more zombies to follow. Stan and Cartman realized their friend's motive soon after, copying their destructive actions. The noise level had increased tremendously as four windows were being destroyed at a time at this point. The giant hoard of the undead had all began making their way towards the wrecked building, leaving a large gap for the four teenagers to scurry through.

"This way!" Kenny yelled as he grabbed one of the bags and jumped off of the pick-up.

Stan slung the other backpack over his shoulder and followed his friend, leaving Kyle and Cartman behind unknowingly as he had figured they would go with them. "Wait a sec," Kyle remarked, holding Cartman's arm before he tried to escape.

"What, Kahl?!" he yelled. "They're getting away, let's go!"

"Just remind me," Kyle began, making no indication of following. "Who was it that thought of the brilliant plan?"

"It's not the time, Jew!"

"Isn't it?"

"No, it's not. Come on, Kahl."

"Nope."

At this point, the cannibals had found no source of food and began stumbling back towards the two males bickering on the pick-up truck. They didn't have a lot of time left, and Stan and Kenny could no longer be seen from where they were standing. Cartman pulled his arm away from the redhead and jumped off of the truck. However, Kyle stayed put. Cartman pulled at his hair, watching in worry as the stubborn boy refused to budge. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he had left him there alone, regardless of how the Jew was on the verge of murdering him no more than fifteen minutes ago. He knew that he had to swallow his pride once more and cleared his throat. "Okay, okay. _You_ did. You thought of an amazing plan that saved us all. I'm forever in your debt and will kneel at your feet for the rest of eternity for this fantastic thought you had. Now, _please,_ for the love of Mel Gibson, _come on!"_

Kyle grinned, hopping off of the roof and sprinting towards Stan and Kenny. The brunet ran after him, glancing behind himself every now and then and watching as the zombies made their way back towards the truck, not noticing their two meals had up and left.

Once they had turned the corner towards Craig's street, they spotted a perplexed looking Stan and Kenny, no doubt wondering where their friends were. They feared the worst had happened, but wouldn't let themselves believe it. They let out sighs of relief upon noticing the two teens dashing towards them. "Where the fuck were you guys?" Kenny asked.

"I'll tell you where we fucking were!" Cartman yelled. "We were back at the truck, about to be eaten alive at any second. And do you want to know why? Because your boyfriend is fucking _insane!"_ he shouted, pointing at Stan. "He held me back, demanding I say that he's a fucking genius for getting us out of there, and when I managed to get his hands off of me, he wouldn't move. Who has decided to 'partake in a suicide mission' now, huh? You're lucky I didn't just leave you there to get killed, you stupid Jew."

"You wouldn't have left me there," Kyle smirked. "You're too much of a coward. I just wanted to scare the shit out of you. _Someone_ can't take a joke."

"A joke? A fucking _joke?_ Do you even _hear_ yourself? Stan, Kinneh, I think it's finally time to put the little guy down." Kyle frowned at this, seemingly losing his humour of the situation.

"Cartman, stop," Kenny rolled his eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Stan demanded, squeezing his boyfriend to death upon hearing what had happened.

Kyle didn't reply. He just buried his head into Stan's chest. He felt like crying. There were so many thoughts going through his head. Why was he feeling so aggressive lately? Why did he threaten Cartman like that? What if he had actually left him with the zombies? None of these questions had a definite answer, but each one of the possibilities got slightly more terrifying than the last. Maybe his frenemy was right, maybe he actually _was_ going insane.

He didn't realize until he had heard his boyfriend shushing him and telling him that it was okay that he had silently been sobbing. "I don't know what came over me," he said honestly through his tears.

"I think you're just tired," Stan consoled.

"Mmm."

Stan let go of the tiny redhead and turned around, leaning forward. "Jump up." He did so, sighing as he felt himself becoming weightless atop his boyfriend's back. He closed his eyes, kissing Stan's neck softly. Stan turned his head at an awkward angle and captured Kyle's lips in his, savouring the taste before they were rudely brought back to reality.

"Stop tongue fucking, we have to go get Karen," Kenny chided.

The foursome began heading towards Craig's house, regretting leaving the vehicle behind. They had seen a couple more walkers while walking, but had made sure to keep a low profile. If one or two had crossed paths with them, Kenny and Cartman used their blades to stab them in the head as Stan had his hands full with his snoozing boyfriend. They didn't want to chance wasting any more bullets when they weren't in that dangerous of a situation. Also, they noted that the sound of gunshots would surely draw in more of the monsters.

"It's this one, right?" asked Kyle upon regaining consciousness, pointing his index finger at a tan coloured house in front of them.

"Yeah," the blond nodded. "This is it."

Stan placed his boyfriend on the ground. The four nervous friends walked cautiously up the carless driveway. The place seeming suspiciously serene. Kenny knocked timorously on the front door. They listened for any type of movement in the house, but heard none whatsoever. He placed his hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it and pushing open the door. The house was empty.

"Be as quiet as humanly possible," Stan whispered. They closed the door behind them and tip toed upstairs, knowing that, if anyone was present, that's where they'd be. They split up; Stan and Kyle searching the rooms on one side of the hall and Kenny and Cartman searching the other.

The couple opened the first door on the right, walking straight into Craig's parents' room. There was no sign of intrusion or struggle at all. The bed was neatly made, clothes put away, bookshelf tidy, and curtains drawn. Kyle walked over to the closet and circumspectly slid open the door, hoping he'd find the young girls hidden away. He didn't. "Anything?"

"Nope," the redhead heard from the an suite.

"Me neither, lets move on." They entered the next room, which was Craig's. They had never been in there prior to elementary school as they were never invited over. However, from what they could remember, it had changed _a lot_ since then. The Red Racer posters had been replaced by posters of nude women, action figures were replaced by sex toys. "What kind of a creep _is_ he?" Kyle shuddered. Kyle, upon feeling rather uncomfortable, stepped out of the room, letting his boyfriend search for any sign of the young McCormick. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Stan to hurry up. However, the raven haired teen was taking his sweet time.

He was searching through old boxes kept under Craig's bed, finding a bunch of things he could have bribed him with, such as a teddy with "I Love You!" written on its stomach, a collection of black nail polishes and eye liners, and, of course, a picture of Tweek with cum stains all over it. "Knew it," he mumbled, smirking to himself.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Kenny and Cartman were about to head into Ruby's room. The blond was nervously biting his lip as he watched his friend push the door open. "What the hell?" Cartman said confusedly.

There wasn't a single thing out of place in the room. There were no clothes thrown about, unlike Ike's room, no window open, and no sign of blood or death. It just looked like an average, thirteen-year-old girl's room, and Kenny didn't know if he should have been relieved or devastated. This left the case of whether or not she was alive wide open, as at least if he had found her dead, he'd know for certain that she wasn't coming back. But now, he had no idea. Until...

"Kinneh," Cartman spoke again, grabbing Kenny's attention. "Read this." He handed the blond a sheet of notebook paper with relatively neat handwriting scribbled across it. It read:

 _Craig, I'm sorry, but we had to leave. I'm not sure if you're still alive or not, I mean, you've been gone 'looking for supplies' for the past eight hours. Karen's terrified of this place, it seems too quiet for her liking. We're leaving and we're not coming back. Don't worry, we're not alone. A kid in our grade managed to make it over here. He's the Canadian one that moved up a couple of grades. Ike. He's brothers with some guy in your class too, I think. Anyway, he grabbed a bunch of our huge kitchen knives so we should be okay until we find other people. Who knows, we might even run into you! But it's unlikely. We have to go now, Ike's going to lead us somewhere safe. I'll miss you, bro. –Ruby._

After re-reading the note multiple times, Kenny gulped. "Kyle needs to read this."

As if on cue, the other half of the group entered the room. They looked as bewildered as Kenny and Cartman did when they saw the presentable state of the room. "God, this is so weird. It's as if no one was here in the first place," Kyle pondered. "Did you guys find anything?" The two pals looked at each other in worry, Kenny's hands still shaking with the paper folded in them. Kenny made eye contact with Kyle and walked over, handing him the note. "What's this?"

Kenny shook his head and laid down on the bed. He placed his hands over his face, attempting to hold back his tears. Kyle unfolded the note in confusion and began to read it. He read it once. Then twice. Then three times. Eventually, he dropped it on the floor, with no expression whatsoever. He sat on the ground, wrapping his arms around his slender legs. He couldn't cry, he had shed enough tears. He just hoped that they were okay.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So Kyle had a big bowl of crazy this morning, but he's all good now. Oh, and remember when I said that Ike had no place in this story? Yeah, well, I lied. Did anyone catch the subtle hint of Creek I left? I don't know, I just found it funny. I had to take another day off of school today, which is why I had the chance to complete this chapter early. I was originally going to post it tomorrow, but, thanks to my fucked up health, it's up today! Hope you're liking how it's progressing!**


	9. Roof Walking

**A/N**

 **Sorry for the unnecessarily long wait. I'm really looking forward to getting a laptop for Christmas, writing on my phone is becoming problematic. The same thing happened again, my chapter deleted for no apparent reason. Regardless, I'm not going to complain. I needed a little break from writing to study for upcoming exams. This chapter focuses on Ike's survival and how he made it to Craig's house. Therefore, in the beginning, it occurs when Stan and Kyle headed to Kenny's house, right up to when they reached Craig's house in the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ike sat on his bed, listening quietly to his sobbing brother standing outside of his bedroom door. He listened as Kyle slowly descended the stairs. He listened as he hugged his boyfriend and cried into his chest. He listened as they walked away from the house, the thick snow crunching beneath their feet. Eventually, there was nothing left to listen to. Silence filled the house, causing the young Canadian to hug his knees and try not to bawl. He never liked being alone. However, he knew he had made the right choice. If he had risked going with them, he could've put _all_ of their lives in danger. This way, it was only his own. He knew he would hold them back. After all, there was no doubt in Ike's mind that if trouble were to arise, his brother would risk anything to save him, even at the chance of losing his own life. Ike couldn't let that happen.

"At least now," Ike mumbled to himself, "he'll have Stan's undivided attention and care. He'll be okay."

It was assuring, at best, to try to tell himself these things. It made him feel like nothing was wrong. After all, he was still a kid. Right now, all he had was himself, and he'd be damned if he let himself think alarming thoughts. He decided to do something useful in this terrifying situation and began raiding his wardrobe, tossing useless garments across his bedroom while shoving the ones he needed into the overnight bag he used whenever he stayed the night over at Filmore's. Once he had finished choosing suitable clothing and footwear, he began picking bits and pieces from his bedroom that he had deemed valuable. To name a few, his pocket knife, his 3DS, and, of course, his teddy bear, Timothy.

"You didn't think I was going to leave you behind, did you, Tim?" he smiled as he held the stuffed animal to his chest, a glistening tear rolling down his cheek.

 _Ike won Timothy at a fair Kyle took him to when he was the tender age of seven. Well, technically Kyle won him. The younger Broflovski was breath taken at the sight of the brown, fluffy bear with a red bow-tie perched atop a dilapidated shelf. His first instinct was to try to win him by beating the game. However, the game was far too difficult for him. "Want me to give it a go?" twelve-year-old Kyle asked his disappointed sibling._

 _He nodded solemnly and let the redhead take over. It was one of those "knock the milk cans over" games. Kyle assumed it was rigged, but tried it anyway in an attempt to make Ike happy. Needless to say, his first two tries were failures._

 _"Just one more ball, kid," the balding man behind the counter had told him monotonously. "Don't be afraid to try again if you don't get it."_

 _Kyle rolled his eyes, knowing that the male was trying to make a quick buck off of him. He bent his arm behind his head and flung it at his target, using even more power than before. The cans crashed down, landing all around the dirty floor. You could tell they had been glued together as some parts of two different cans were still connected. The redhead smirked. Never underestimate the arm of Kyle Broflovski. "Which one do you want, Ike?"_

 _The young Canadian's eyes lit up as he pointed to the bear that would soon be named Timothy; Tim or Timmy for short. The man grunted as he reached up and snatched the plush toy off of the paint chipped shelf. He handed it to Ike and lazily proceeded to place a new set of cans onto the table. From this day on, Ike had looked up to his brother even more than before. Kyle couldn't have been more proud._

Ike chuckled at this memory as he carefully placed the bear into his navy bag. He then took a deep breath and headed into Kyle's room to see if he could find anything to remember him by, in case they may never cross paths again. He stopped in front of the familiar wooden door, the one he had entered on a regular basis if he needed help with homework, or creaked open in the middle of the night when he had a nightmare and needed his big brother to comfort him. No matter what the situation was, he always found his elder brother in there, either studying at his desk or laying in his comfortable bed, and, upon noticing him, dropping everything to make sure his younger sibling was okay.

He opened the door slowly and stepped in, glancing around the room for anything he would want to keep as a way of remembering the most important guy in his life. He strolled over to Kyle's wardrobe and slid open the doors. He immediately grabbed a couple of the redhead's hoodies and put one on. It was almost a perfect fit, which wasn't surprising due to the fact that Kyle was small for his age and was about the same height as the Canadian.

"Fuck," Ike swore as he caught his finger while zipping up the soft garment.

He shoved the other hoodie into his bag and went over to Kyle's desk. Ike sighed as he looked at the picture frames placed neatly along the table top. It was mainly himself and Stan in the pictures, but there were a couple of Kenny, Butters, Bebe, Wendy, and even Cartman too. He put some into the nearly overflowing bag and went on his way, not looking back for fear he'd want to stay in the comforting place.

Upon re-entering his own room, he went straight to the window on the opposite side of the room and pushed it open, making sure to shut the door after himself first. He hoisted himself onto the windowsill and leaped onto the wall between his and his neighbour's house. He had done this countless times before, escaping his home in order to meet his small group of friends consisting of himself, Filmore, Karen, Ruby, and Firkle at either Stark's Pond or at one of their houses. Karen and Ruby were a little bit older than the boys, but Ike was used to hanging out with Karen as both of their brothers often hung out together and, seeing as Ruby was her best friend, he began becoming friendly with her too, although _her_ brother wasn't too fond of Kyle. Eventually, Filmore and Firkle joined the three pals, which soon became five. Meanwhile, Kyle had expanded his group of four into seven as they began to get closer to Butters, Wendy, and Bebe once Stan and Kyle had started going out and him and Wendy had decided they'd work better as friends. And they did, which was a relief for them all. Kyle especially.

Once he had successfully landed his jump, he slid down the wall with ease. He then leaned against the side of his house, rummaging through his bag to find his pocket knife, just in case. "Why didn't I just keep it in my damn pocket?" he whispered angrily to himself.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard in the distance. They weren't coming at a fast pace, but Ike could tell that the shuffling sound belonged to more than one individual. At the thought of being in danger, he crouched down under a nearby bush, continuing his search for his weapon. After about a minute or two, the footsteps had become louder, indicating that what he had assumed were zombies were close by. Luckily, he had found the knife and was holding it carefully in his right hand by now. He snook out from under the relatively large bunch of foliage and tiptoed towards the front of the forest green house he had grown up in.

"Hey, Ike," a raspy voice called out from nearby. "Is that you?"

Ike stopped in his tracks, glancing to his left to see his neighbour, Robert, trimming the overgrown plants in his garden. Robert was a fifty-four year old plumber, who was rather friendly with the Broflovskis. He was never married and lived alone, but preferred it that way. His hair had become grey at the roots, but was a pure black on the tips. Him and Ike had bonded over the years due to their shared love of airplane models, and he enjoyed giving the young boy some that he had made in his free time. It was a nice gesture, adding to the charm of the chipper man. "Rob," Ike shushed. "Be quiet, you'll draw more in."

"More what, kid?"

Ike looked at him in disbelief. Did he not see the hoard of undead coming towards them? He pointed at the walkers and watched as Robert's eyes grew in surprise. It didn't make any sense. Realisation struck the Canadian; Rob didn't have a television. He mustn't have heard the news.

"Dude, we need to go. Now!"

"What, where?"

"Anywhere but here!" Ike yelled, grabbing his neighbour's wrist and attempting to drag him towards his beat up car.

"I'm not going anywhere without Charlie!" he responded, pulling his arm away from the boy. Perhaps you could say he didn't exactly _live alone,_ as he had an old Chocolate Labrador named Charlie. He just didn't enjoy having the company of humans twenty-four seven. Charlie, however, was the most important part of his life, and he wouldn't let him go that easily. He swerved past Ike and sprinted past the oncoming walkers, entering his house and slamming the door with a loud bang. Ike didn't have time to wait for him, so he decided on the spur of the moment to just _run._ And he did. He ran and ran and ran, not looking back. He didn't need to, he could hear what was happening behind him. The screams of pain were louder than anything he had heard in his entire life. On top of that, there was the unmistakable sound of feasting zombies and the whines and cries of the canine as himself and his owner were ripped apart, limb by limb. It was obvious to Ike that they were trying to follow him, hoping that they would find safety wherever the Canadian would have led them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he continued his sprint. They had bought him some time. Enough time to figure out what the fuck to do now. He concluded that his best bet was to hide out somewhere safe for the night. He sprinted towards an old, small building nearby that he could easily climb on the roof of with the assistance of some nearby dumpsters. It was a flat roof, which made it much more comfortable to lay down on. It took him a while, but eventually, he dozed off into a deep, deep sleep.

He woke up sometime in the afternoon; perhaps at about two thirty. God only knows how he didn't wake up due to the moans and groans of about five dozen walkers surrounding what was once his safe space. Once he had completely regained consciousness, he was beyond terrified. The poor kid had no idea what to do. He couldn't jump down, he didn't have a gun, and trying to knife them would be pointless. His only option was hopping from roof to roof, which proved to be quite difficult when attempting it. Regardless, he eventually made his way from one side of town to the other. He had a destination in mind, one that could bring some hope to the young raven haired boy. He was aware that Karen had spent the night at Ruby's house. At this point, they were his only hope. He had no idea where his other two friends were, and trying to find Kyle would be futile. After about half an hour of roof walking, he had made it to Craig's neighbourhood.

"Shit," Ike said when he noticed no car in the driveway. "What if they're not here? What the fuck do I do then?" Unheeding to this thought, he continued on his not-so-merry way to Ruby's bedroom window in the back of the house. As he was already on top of the house, all he had to do was grab onto the gutter and let himself fall onto the windowsill below him. Luckily, he just about caught his balance, but crashed through the open window. The girls looked about as bewildered as he did, no doubt shocked at the sight in front of them.

"Ike!" Karen cried out with joy and relief as she ran to him, embracing him in a tight hug. "You're okay!"

"Hahah, I am indeed," he smirked, loving the attention he was getting from his female companion.

"Glad to see you, dude," Ruby smiled, giving him the finger instead of a hug.

"You too," he laughed, returning the favour upon being released from Karen's grip. "Where's Craig?"

Karen bit her lip while Ruby frowned. "He's gone to the store," the redhead mumbled. "He'll be back soon."

"Right," he agreed nervously. "And, um, how long has he been gone for?"

"Just a couple hours."

"Six," Karen corrected.

"Whatever."

Ike cleared his throat. "Well, when did he say he'd be back?"

"Ugh, it doesn't matter," Ruby snarled. "Can we talk about something else, please?"

Her two friends nodded, knowing that she showed her frustrated side when she was upset. Ike made his way to the door, gesturing for the girls to follow. They did. They followed him across the hallway, down the stairs, past the living room and into the kitchen.

"Here," the boy said, handing each of his friends a large butcher knife to keep for self defence. "We'll stay here for a couple more hours. If there's no sign of Craig, we leave. It's not safe here. We can head to the police station a few streets away. There should be plenty of guns and ammo there. Our knives should be okay for now, but that's only when the zombies are close by and when there's only a few. If there's a huge group of them, we run. Run all the way to the station and don't look back. Got it?"

"Got it," they said bravely.

They then sat on the couch and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Ruby was constantly looking out of the living room window for any sign of her older brother. He didn't show up. After a little over two hours, Ike finally had the guts to speak, breaking the silence. "Guys, it's time to leave."

"Wait!" Ruby yelled, as she ran upstairs into her room. She grabbed Karen's overnight bag, packed her own and slung them over her shoulders. Before she left the room, she wrote a short note to Craig about what had happened. Once she had arrived downstairs once again, she locked eyes with her two friends and hung her head, handing Karen her backpack.

Ike decided to speak again. "Are you guys ready?"

They nodded reluctantly, looking down at the weapons in their hands. They didn't want to hurt anyone, not now, not ever. But they knew that if they wanted to stay alive, they'd have to do things that they didn't want to do. This was their life now. There was nothing they could do about it. And this was only the beginning.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I know, I killed a dog. I'm sorry. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that you have/had a fantastic Christmas, Hanukkah, so on and so forth. Thanks for sticking by me after over three weeks of not updating, guys, it really means a lot to me! :)**


	10. Hide

**A/N**

 **I'll admit, I was having a bit of writer's block for** _ **Fearless**_ **over the past week. It's all good now though. Just a little side note, typing on my new laptop is** _ **a lot**_ **easier than typing on my phone. Thank God! It gives me a bit of hope that updating will be a bit more frequent. No promises, though. You guys know how I am with updating. Also, I've been having a few ideas for oneshots so that might interrupt the updates for this story. But at least I'm still active, right? Okay, that's enough random information for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Upon exiting the front door of the Tucker residence, the three youths had drawn their respective weapons immediately. There wasn't many zombies roaming the streets, maybe about fourteen or fifteen, but it still remained a danger to them and they weren't about to take any chances.

Something seemed off to Ike. Then it hit him; they were all heading in the same direction. It appeared that they were all stumbling towards the main area in town where all of the shops were. Something, or worse, some _one,_ must have peaked their interest. "This way," he said, leading the girls away from the house.

They had tried to keep a low profile, hiding behind trees and bushes at every chance they got. This was easier said than done as there were sparse amounts of them scattered throughout the town. After all, not many plants thrived in the cold climate Colorado had to offer. Suddenly, gunshots were heard in the distance, followed by the unmistakable sound of shattering glass. The three kids stopped immediately, crouching down next to an old pine tree. The shots continued, leading them to wonder what state the main part of town was in. I mean, you don't just shoot for no reason. Luckily, the zombies continued shuffling towards the noise, which was leading them further and further away from the police station. For some reason, it was located towards the edge of town as opposed to the center, but hey, they weren't complaining. That made it safer for them to get there.

"Do you guys hear that?" Ruby whispered.

"Hear what?" Karen responded, equally as quiet.

"Exactly," she continued. "The shooting stopped. We need to go, like, now!"

"We can't go yet," Ike added. "There's still some more zombies coming from the east. When they pass, we'll go."

"Ike, the noise stopped, they're not _going_ to pass!" Ruby scoffed. "Now's our only chance. Come on, Karen, we're leaving. You can either come with us or stay here."

Ike bit his lip in thought. "I guess there aren't too many coming, we might make it."

Ruby grabbed each of her friends by the wrist and dragged them away from the tree. However, Karen wasn't having any of it.

"Ruby, wait!" she exclaimed, attempting to pull her arm away from the redhead. "I think I see people coming!"

"Unless it's Craig, I don't give a rat's ass."

Ike turned around, noticing the people that Karen had mentioned instantly. They were too far away to see their faces, but something about them seemed familiar. 'No. No, it couldn't be,' he thought.

"Ugh!" Ruby groaned, standing up and running away from her preoccupied companions.

"Hey!" Karen called out to her. "Wait up!" She then chased after the other pre-teen, leaving Ike alone. However, he forced himself to follow the girls. Drawing his weapon, he sliced at any walker within arms distance, as did Ruby. Karen, on the other hand, proceeded to hide away from the monsters, forcing her friends to go out of their way to protect her. Ike didn't mind much, but he would have preferred if she had made _some_ form of an attempt at keeping herself safe.

"Karen, I know it's scary, but you have to do something," Ike ordered, decapitating what was once an elderly woman, blood pouring out of her headless body. "You can't hide forever."

She nodded, gulping. As much as she was against the idea of causing harm to others, she knew that she had to make some sacrifices. Sacrifices that would have to be made sooner than she thought.

"SHIT!" Ruby screeched as a zombie clamped its yellow teeth onto her forearm. Crimson red blood dripped out of the open wound as the cannibal ripped the skin apart. It viciously shook it's head, tearing more and more flesh with each sudden movement. Karen dashed over and raised her knife above the zombie's head, striking down before it had the chance to attack her. The Canadian grabbed them and led them both away from the street, using his hand to apply pressure to Ruby's wound. Her free hand was clasped over her mouth, trying, and failing, to silence her muffled screams and cries. They found a small alleyway between two buildings, figuring that it was best to hold off there until they had figured out how to deal with the situation at hand. Ruby was in immense pain and they had no idea what the injury could possibly cause. Upon further inspection, you could tell that it wasn't just _her_ blood pouring out of the wound. There was another liquid mixed in, but this one was darker in colour. It was clear to them that it had belonged to the walker. Would it be fatal? Would it turn her into... one of _them_? Many questions similar to these had entered each of their heads. However, they knew that only time could give them an honest answer. Time that they didn't have.

* * *

The four teenagers left the young Tucker's room as soon as Kenny and Kyle had calmed down. It didn't take long for them to accept the fact that their younger siblings, the ones that they had learned to protect and love for the majority of their short lives, were now fighting for their lives without them. It was a hard pill to swallow, it really was. They could tell that they had only left a short while ago. After all, it had only been a day since the outbreak occurred. They discussed going out and searching for them, but then decided not to. They had no idea where this "safe place" was, or which direction they had even went. To make a long story short, they could have been _anywhere_ by now.

"So, where to next?" Cartman spoke, breaking the ten minute long silence. "The plan was to come to Fucker's house and get Karen. We're here, she's not. Now what the fuck do we do?"

"Well, first things first, we need a car," Stan mentioned. "The truck is gone and we have no way of getting out of South Park without some mode of transportation, unless we go by foot, which isn't the best way of surviving. Has anyone got any ideas?" As if on cue, a car was heard pulling into the driveway, followed by the sound of doors being opened and closed. They could hear feet crunching through the snow and up to the front door, entering it faster than they had anticipated.

"Hide!" Kenny whisper-shouted as he ran back into the room and crawled under the bed. The others followed suit, Cartman joining Kenny while Stan and Kyle clambered into the wardrobe, shutting the door gently.

"Really, you guys?" Cartman chuckled silently. "Are you seriously going back into the closet?"

Kenny nudged him, wincing as Kyle responded louder than necessary. "It's not the fucking time for this, fatass!"

 _"Did you guys hear something?"_ a voice asked from downstairs.

 _"It's just Ruby and her friend. I'll go up and let them know that I'm back."_ Footsteps could be heard ascending the creaky staircase. They knew it was Craig and assumed it was his three ass-licker friends who were downstairs. "Ruby?" he said, knocking softly on the door before opening it. He walked in, seeing nothing but an empty room. He noticed the note sitting on the floor in front of him from when Kyle had dropped it. Kenny and Cartman held their breaths as the raven haired male bent down to pick it up. Luckily, he didn't look to his right. They were safe. For now. "FUCK!" he yelled, crumpling the paper and throwing it at the wall in frustration.

 _"Craig? We're coming up!"_ He sat on the bed, placing his head in his hands. Soon enough, his three friends had entered the room. "Dude, where are they?" Clyde asked upon seeing Craig by himself.

"They're not fucking here!" he shouted. "They left! If I hadn't went to find you pricks, I would've been back on time!"

"Hey, calm down."

"Fuck off, Token."

The male in question rolled his eyes. "We're just trying to help."

"Y-yeah," Tweek agreed, twitching a bit. "We don't want you to draw some of those creeps to the house!"

Craig nodded solemnly in response. He allowed the others to sit with him on the bed, not knowing that the two males underneath it were practically shitting themselves. Suddenly, Token realized something. "Wait a second," he began. "If Ruby and Karen left, then what was that noise that we had heard when we came in?"

The three boys beside him immediately looked over at him with dumbfounded looks on their faces. They all stood up simultaneously, agreeing that each of them should split up and check each room. Of course, Craig immediately entered his own room. "What the fuck is this?" he swore to himself as he saw that his "private stuff" had been pulled out from underneath his bed and searched through.

"What, C-Craig?" Tweek asked as he appeared in the doorway. "D-Did you find anyone?"

The teen jumped in front of the picture he had of the other, hiding it from his innocent eyes. "No, but someone messed with my shit."

"Oh."

"Ehh, guys?" Token called out from Ruby's bedroom. They all re-entered the room straight away, seeing Token bent over beside the desk. He looked over his shoulder at them and bit his lip. Upon moving over a bit, the others saw what had peaked his interest. A bag full of consumables sitting next to a bigger bag full of weaponry.

Craig dashed over, knelt down beside the tall male, and began searching through each of the bags. Upon further inspection, he had found Kyle's insulin kit, along with pictures of the four of them in the photo album Stan had brought from his boyfriend's room. "Where the fuck are those cunts?" Craig mumbled.

As fate would have it, Stan's phone fell out of his pocket, landing on the floor of the closet with a loud bang. Clyde ran to the door and pulled it open, revealing Stan with his arms wrapped tightly around Kyle, both of them having a terrified look on their faces. "Well, fuck."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **As you may have noticed, I've split this chapter into two separate parts. I couldn't do that before as Ike's survival hadn't been announced. However, as long as the two groups are apart, this is how the chapters are most likely going to be written. Also, wasn't it such a bitch how they had left once the others had arrived? And on top of that, Ike had a feeling it was Kyle, and was right. Oh, and Craig's back, and he brought his pals! Excited about how their going to deal with their little discovery? Because I am! Even though I already know what's going to happen, but whatever. Anyhow, I hope you're satisfied with how the story is coming along!**


	11. Joining Forces

**A/N**

 **Guys, I found it so hard to write this chapter. I was writing line after line, then deleting them and writing something completely different. However, I'm happy enough with how it turned out in the end, regardless of the time it took to finish it. Also, trying to give every character a bit of dialogue is really frustrating now that Craig's group have entered the scene. However, it's still fun to introduce new personalities and the feelings of the new individuals. Enjoy!**

* * *

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Craig screamed, pulling Kyle out of his hiding place and throwing him against the wall. "YOU BROUGHT YOUR LITTLE SHIT OF A BROTHER HERE AND LET HIM TAKE MY SISTER AWAY, YOU FUCKER!" Kyle ducked as a fist came flying at his jaw. He punched Craig in the stomach in self-defence, regretting the decision as soon as he had made it. He was tackled to the ground, body crushed under the weight of his foe. He immediately bit the other's arm in an attempt to free himself, but was greeted by a sickening smack across the face.

"Craig!" Token yelled, dragging him away from the struggling redhead. "Calm the fuck down, we need to figure this shit out!"

"Calm the fuck down? CALM THE FUCK DOWN? Ruby is gone, Token, and it's _these_ prick's faults!"

"We can't know that for sure unless we hear what they have to say," was Token's stern response. "Go sit down and try to regain some sense, man." He complied angrily, trudging over to the bed and collapsing onto it. Meanwhile, Stan was helping his shocked boyfriend off of the floor.

"Why the fuck are you two even here?" Clyde snarled. "Are the other two assholes here too?" Upon hearing this, Kenny bravely crawled out from under the bed and stood up. Cartman reluctantly followed, watching uncomfortably at the angry glares they were receiving. "Fuck sake, why don't we all just have a fucking tea party?"

"We were trying to get Karen," the blond explained, ignoring Clyde's comment. "Ike wasn't even with us so we have no idea how he got here. We were about to leave but we weren't exactly in any rush seeing as you guys randomly decided to show up."

"Well, there's the door," Clyde gestured towards the entrance.

"Wait, g-guys," Tweek spoke up. "We can't just force them to leave without m-making sure that they'll be alright."

"That's not our problem, Tweek," Clyde retorted. "They shouldn't have been here in the first place."

"Clyde, shut up for a second," Token rolled his eyes at his friend. "You're right, Tweekers, we can't do something so inhumane. From the looks of it, they have no car, and we can hardly expect them to go on foot. We're all in this together now."

"No we're fucking not!" Cartman scoffed. "Just give us the car and we'll be on our way."

"As if we'll be giving _you_ the car any time soon, fatass."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because you're a reckless sociopath, that's why."

"Shut up Token! Shut your goddamn mouth!"

"Enough!" Kenny shouted, silencing the bickering young men. "If we're going to survive this mess then we need to learn to get along."

"If you think I'm going to be civil with Marsh, you're dangerously retarded," Craig sneered from his place on the bed.

"Alright, you listen here, Fucker," Stan began, glaring daggers at the other noiret. "I'm already struggling not to beat the shit out of you for laying your filthy hands on my boyfriend, so I'd watch it if I were you."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want."

Stan stood up abruptly, but was quick to be pulled back down by the small Jew beside him. "Let it go," he whispered.

"No, he fucking hurt you, Kyle."

"I'm _fine_."

"No, you're fragile. You can't handle being tossed around like that."

"I'm sure he gets tossed around the bedroom enough times to be able to withstand it, Marsh," Clyde taunted.

"Go fuck yourself, prick," Kyle retorted.

"What the fuck did you call me?"

"A prick. P-R-I-C-K. Prick. And a dense one at that." Token grabbed the brunet's jacket, holding him back before he could stomp over to the redhead and slap him silly. There was obvious tension in the room. The two groups of friends had never spoken to one another in a positive way since elementary school, and even back then it was rare.

"Guys, c-can we just start over?" Tweek sighed. "This is getting w-way out of hand. I don't know about you, but I'd l-like to make it out of this _alive_. W-we can't survive with s-such small groups, so I say we t-team up. Fight this together." The other males looked around at one another. They hadn't expected Tweek, of all people, to be calm and collected in such a deadly scenario. In fact, they had all assumed that he'd be pacing back and forth across the room, freaking out about the "pressure" of the situation. Even when the boys were fighting he wasn't bouncing off of the walls. That sort of thing usually made him very nervous, _especially_ when Craig was involved. "I know we don't l-like each other, b-but that's not our biggest p-problem right now," he continued.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Tweek," Kenny commended, smiling at the courage of the shorter blond. "So, how the fuck are we going to get out of here?"

"We have Craig's car, but it'll only fit five people," Token sighed.

"Okay, let's plan this out," Stan said thoughtfully. "Craig, you can drive, since it's your car. Clyde can sit in the front beside you with Tweek on his lap. In the back, Cartman, Token, and I will sit in the seats while Kenny sits on Cartman's lap and Kyle sits on mine. Got it?"

"Fuck no!" Cartman scoffed. "Po' boy ain't sitting on my lap, hippie. We're not _all_ fags, here."

"Well you sure as fuck ain't sitting on mine, fatass," Kenny retorted. "How else do you expect us to fit?"

"Throw the two homos in the trunk. They'd probably appreciate the privacy."

"Guys, shut up for a second," Clyde rolled his eyes. "We need to figure this out."

"What's there to figure out?" Kyle inquired. "What Stan said was perfect, so that's what we're doing."

"I'm not driving," Craig mentioned.

"Why not?" Stan deadpanned, annoyed by the other male's difficulty.

"Because, Marsh, I don't fucking want to. I'll sit in the passenger seat with Tweek and someone else can drive."

"I'll drive," Token offered.

"Fine," Kyle muttered, turning towards Kenny and Cartman. "Are you two going to swallow your pride and get over yourselves, or are we going to have to go without one of you. If that's the case, I vote Cartman."

"Stupid Jew," Cartman mumbled under his breath.

"I don't mind what I have to do, Ky," Kenny began. "It's _Cartman_ that's being problematic."

"Agreed," Tweek commented.

"Fine!" Cartman yelled in defeat, throwing his arms in the air. "He can sit on my fucking lap. Jesus tap-dancing _Christ_."

"Great," Craig mumbled.

"I'll carry one of the bags," Token informed them. "Clyde, get the other one."

"Let's go then," Clyde announced, picking up the bag of eatables and swinging it over his shoulder. The eight teenagers trudged their way down the stairs and towards the front door, Stan making sure to stay as close to Kyle as possible. He didn't want a single finger to be placed on the redhead after today's events. As for Craig and Tweek, their motive for walking unusually close to each other was unknown, although Stan had a slight inkling as to why.

Kenny placed his hand on the doorknob, preparing to open it and dash to the vehicle parked close by. However, Clyde pulled him back, pointing a shaky finger towards the adjacent window. "Oh, fuck."

Just outside the door was a hoard of bloodthirsty zombies, flooding the once safe, friendly neighbourhood. Luckily, they weren't anywhere near the entrance of the tan coloured house. Unluckily, some of them were swarming the nearby vehicle, making it nearly impossible to reach. "Everyone, grab a gun," Craig ordered. "We're leaving on three."

"What?" Tweek screeched. "That's c-crazy, man. W-we're going to _die_!"

"Tweek, I know this seems insane, but you have to trust us," Kyle said soothingly as Cartman passed the twitching blond a pistol.

He stared at the redhead in disbelief, hoping to God he would crack a smile and tell him that he was just kidding. However, all he got was a hopeful look. He nodded, accepting the pistol reluctantly. Once everyone had a suitable weapon for their strength and ability, they gathered around the front door. Once again, Kenny placed his palm on the door handle.

"One... Two... THREE!"

* * *

"Shit!" Ike exclaimed, helping the girls onto a nearby dumpster before climbing on himself. "What the fuck do we do?"

"Ike, we need to go to the police station right now," Karen cried, holding the injured redhead's arm. "There's weapons there! There could be _people_ there! They might know how to help Ruby!"

"I'm okay," Ruby whispered painfully. "I can still use my knife. We'll be fine."

"But what if you're _not_ okay?" Ike questioned. "We don't know what will happen because of your wound, Ruby."

"We'll worry about that later," she snarled. "As for now, we need to get the fuck out of this shit hole. Any ideas, genius?"

"We'll go by roof," he decided. "That's how I got to you guys. Trust me, it's not as scary as it looks. We'll be off the streets, away from the monsters."

"But Ike," Karen added. "The police station is on the opposite side of the street. We'll have to make a run for it."

"We'll cross the street once we get over there. It's too risky to do it now. Who knows, that area could be completely empty. And if it's not, we'll think of something else. All I know is that _this_ place _isn't_ empty. Not by a long shot. This is our only option."

"Then that's what we'll do," Ruby mentioned.

"One other thing," Karen winced. "How are we going to get _into_ the station? Don't they keep the doors locked at all times?"

"We'll break a window," the young boy spoke up. "We can't exactly get arrested for it. Besides, haven't you guys ever wondered what it would be like to do something _against the law_?"

Karen bit her lip whilst Ruby just rolled her eyes. "Fine, Canada, let's go."

Ike and Karen boosted Ruby onto the roof of the nearby building with ease, making sure she didn't put a strain on her injured limb. Once she was safely perched atop the raised platform, she helped pull up her friend as Ike supported her from below. They then reached down and put a tight grip on the Canadian's arms, hauling him onto the roof as he kicked himself off of the dumpster.

"Fuck!" Ruby hissed, holding her arm.

"Is everything okay?" Karen asked with a panicked tone to her voice.

"Let's just keep moving," the other girl replied.

Ike led them from building to building, making sure that they didn't fall while stepping along the slanted roofs. Eventually, they made it to the police station, but the streets weren't as safe as they had hoped they would be. It wasn't as bad as the state of Craig's neighbourhood, but it sure as hell wasn't much better. Decaying bodies of caked dirt and muck roamed the streets, intimidating the trio. Never before in their young lives had they witnessed such a horrendous sight. Well, not in real life. They had seen plenty of horror movies involving undead creatures and apparitions during their sleepovers; Ike being the one to suggest them. He adored the way Karen clung to him for dear life out of fear.

"We need to cause a distraction," the noiret explained. "We can lure them away for a small amount of time, and that's when we'll make a run for it. But there can't be any stalling. If we're going to do this, we have to do it right. So, any clues on how to draw them away?"

"We could throw something," Karen suggested, "like a rock or a stone."

"I highly doubt a rock would grab their attention," Ruby scoffed.

"Hey, everything's an option," Ike scolded. "We need to keep an open mind."

"I honestly think this could work!" Karen exclaimed. "There's a bunch of loose slates and rubble up here. If we all throw of them at once at something, we might get _some_ of them to follow, which could lead to _more_ of them following. We have to try!"

"You may be onto something, Kar," Ike smiled at her. "It's worth a shot. Okay, guys, grab as much random shit as possible and chuck it at that stop sign over there."

They each picked up handfuls of debris and flung it at the designated target, causing a series of soft bangs and thumps. It wasn't very effective as only a couple of the walkers that were nearby started heading towards the sound. "We need something louder," Ruby informed them, rubbing up and down her arm in an attempt to soothe the aching pain.

"There's nothing else here that we can use," Karen whined, glancing around herself.

"How about our knives?"

The two girls looked at Ike in astonishment. "Are you insane?" Ruby yelled.

"Think about it," the male said, shushing her. "Once we make it across the road, we'll break into the station and have all the weapons we could possibly dream of."

"You're retarded."

"Ike?" Karen spoke quietly. "I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. I mean, we only have three knives so there won't be much of a difference to last time."

"Well, our only other option is making a run for it," Ike rolled his eyes.

"Right, but at least this way we'll have weapons," Ruby snarled. "With your other idea, we would have been running across the street barehanded with just as much fuckers as there is now."

"Okay, okay, it was a bad idea. Goddamn…"

"How about we sleep on it?" Karen suggested. "It's getting dark and I'm exhausted. We're completely safe here, so why don't we just take a break? Ruby, you look like you could use some rest." She was right. The redhead was becoming paler by the minute, it seemed. Her eyes were beyond bloodshot, standing out against her almost pure white skin. Her wound, on the other hand, was quite the opposite. It had grown darker, almost black. The blood had dried, becoming clotted and chunky, no longer dribbling down her arm. However, a greenish substance had made it's way out of the cut. To make a long story short, it was an atrocity.

"Good call," Ike spoke. The trio backed up against the wall, huddling up close together for warmth. Ruby was out like a light in minutes, leaving Ike and Karen to their own devices.

"Ike?"

"Yeah, Kar?"

"I want to tell you something, just in case we don't make it out of this alive."

He faced her, taking her hands in his. "Karen, we're going to make it."

"Promise?"

"Promise." They laid like that for a while, hands still clasped together. They had no intention of letting go any time soon. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **N'awwh. I couldn't help myself. Just a little side note, I want you guys to know that, no matter what, I'm not giving up on this story. I know the updates are all over the place and I don't know what the fuck I'm doing half the time, but I'm determined to complete this story. Don't give up on me, please! I'm constantly giving excuse after excuse but in all honesty, school is really fucking up my life at the moment. I wish I could just plant myself in my desk chair and write for the rest of eternity, but algebra is cock blocking me. Sincerest apologies. Anyway, thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
